Escape
by aperceptionisonlyaperception
Summary: To escape from the past. To escape from a kidnapper. Can you escape heartache A story where perceptions decieve all. A young girl shows up at the BAU with connections to Emily Prentiss. Not character death despite any perceptions you have
1. Chapter 1

Things have been difficult at work for everyone on my team. We all lost a family member. We all grieve for the loss of Emily Prentiss. Hotch is trying to help his team grieve. It covers his guilt that he hasn't killed Ian Doyle yet. Garcia worships her picture and only wants to talk about the good of Emily. No one on the team wants to listen to her that is where Hotch comes in because her best friend Derek can't listen to her. Morgan is angry and guilt remains steadily around him he wants to forget but can't. He feels he failed to have her back. He believes he failed her as a partner. Rossi reminds me of a parent after a death notification. Reid wakes me up in the middle of the night crying he calls my cell phone when he shows up so as not to wake Henry. And me, I just want Emily home. It has been 3 months sense Emily died.

I walked to the front desk to get my official security card as opposed to the temporary one I had been using. I had to wait in line which was fairly unusual. I wouldn't have paid any attention if I wasn't behind a young girl around the age of 13." I need to see Emily Prentiss please" she requested. At this I actually became interested in the conversation, and shamelessly eavesdropped. "I'm sorry ma'am but the best I can allow is her team liaison" a security guard I didn't recognize told the young girl. "No please I don't have time for that it's urgent. Call her tell her Madlien is here please." The girl pleaded. "I am sorry ma'am, that is not how this works, please leave before I call security and have you escorted of the premises." He informed her. "Can you direct me to her liaison please?" she asked he shook his head" Not unless you make an appointment now leave or I will have you escorted off." I was surprised at how quickly the guard escalated the situation. Seeing the young girls trembling hand and slumped shoulders I stepped forward flashing my badge at the rude security guard" she is with me" I told him and walked her past security. I could get my permanent card later. The girl walked just ahead of me and I noticed she seemed to favor her right side as she walked with the majority of her weight on her left side. When we arrived in the elevator she turned to me and asked what floor I noticed her hair hadn't been cut in awhile and her deep frightened brown eyes had dark circles beneath them. Despite it being summer she wore a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. Both these seemed about two sizes too big for her. Her dark brunette hair appeared to have been washed and brushed 2 days ago. I felt a tug at my chest this girl was too young to be this exhausted. 42 two I responded and the rest of the walk to my office was spent in silence. "Thank you for getting me past security agent, but I need to speak with Emily Prentiss please" she pleaded.

I sighed "Please have a seat." I told her. She did as I told her to. I took a deep breath" Emily Prentiss died in line of duty three months ago" I informed her. Her brown eyes widened as her small frame began to shake. As if on instinct she brought her knees up to her chest so she was hugging them. I reached to gently turn her to me. When my hand tapped her shoulder she flinched, but made no other movement. I changed tactic and kneeled in front of her. "Sweetie my name is JJ. I will never hurt you, but I want to help you… Can you tell me your name?" I asked. She nodded "MaMaddie" she told me as tears sprung to her eyes." Maddie it's okay." I assured her "No no it t is not" she informed me. "Maddie who can I call for you?" I asked her. She didn't respond "Sweetie who do you want to be with?" I tried again she looked at me "I want my mo my mo mi" she struggled to speak through her shaking. "You want your mom?" I asked. She nodded "yeyes" "can you tell me her name?" I asked." Minpets" she responded in a sob "I'm sorry I can't understand you" …" Empts" she tried again." How about we try her phone number" I suggested" fivsixtr ee niefo ortwo eight seven sixsev en" she told me. "563 942 8767 "I repeated back to her and she nodded. So I dialed the number. I was surprised when my friends' voice sounded in my ear "Hi you have reached Emily Prentiss leave your name and number and I will call you back when I can beeeep". I frowned. That voicemail was identical to the one at my former colleagues' apartment. The only difference being in the one I had just listened to you could hear a small child giggling in the background. I looked towards the young trembling, terrified girl curled into a defensive position in my office. She must be the giggling child I heard in the voicemail. "Is Emily Prentiss your mom?" I asked she nodded but did not seem inclined to talk. I Walked over to my desk and pulled a soft gray blanket from my travel bag and gently placed it over her shoulders. I then handed her the water bottle, I had grabbed off my desk. I felt the strong urge to pull her into my arms. At that moment I couldn't describe how much I wanted to hug the young terrified girl named Maddie. Whom I had just met. I wanted to hold her tight and never let go. I wanted her safe in my arms never to be hurt again." Maddie who are you staying with?" I asked trying to sound as comforting as possible. She finally stopped shaking and peered up at me." No one" she whispered. "I was just rescued two days ago" she explained. Rescued from where was my thought. What I asked instead was "who rescued you sweetie?"

She furrowed her brow as her soft voice spoke "The police officers of Statesford New York" she told me. 'Okay Maddie I'm going to take you to meet Agent Hotchner. He is really nice. A good friend of mine then I'm going to make some adult phone calls and come back to get you come on." The young girl made eye contact with her frightened eyes, but raised her brow in a confident manner. "Just because I was ripped from my family does not mean I have the intelligence of a three year old" she informed me. I immediately felt ashamed. As her cheeks painted a deep red from embarrassment as she mumbled despite how I may have acted. "Your right Maddie "I placated her. I will go sit in your colleagues' office while you make the call you don't want me to hear she told me. Okay his office is right up there I pointed to Hotches office. "I can walk you up if you like." I offered. She shook her head "No it is fine I got it" she replied as she walked briskly out of my office. I turned around and picked up the phone.

What I gathered from the officers involved in the rescue was that the officers intended to rescue a local boy who had gone missing. They ended up finding 3 missing children. The local boy was 6. He had been missing 30 hours, and there was a 16 year old boy who had been missing for a month. He was from the next county over. There was a 14 year old girl from Virginia who had been missing for nine years. The other parents had been united with their children at the station. They sent the girl to her mom in Virginia. Unfortunately the police are undermanned. They had not checked that her mother would be here, before they put a Madlien Prentiss on the plane. After hanging up, I outraged at the department who handled her rescue. I did some research and learned the daughter of my dear friend had nowhere to go. I walked out of my office to find her in my bosses' office. When I saw her from behind. She was sitting at Emilys' desk. Relieved no one appeared to be here besides us and Hotch I remained quiet. As I once again eavesdropped on the young girls conversation. "Must have trusted her alot mama. She is the one who told me you died." She spoke to a picture she was holding it was a picture of two friends with matching smiles taken by Garcia on a girls night out. I'm so sorry mommy. I wish I had come back before you died. I.. I.. I gave up mommy…. when I was eight. I stopped giving you breadcrumbs. I wanted everyday to be with you, to have you smooth my hair out of my face. To be hugged and feel so safe with your arms wrapped around me. You gave the best hugs mommy. I know you never stopped looking. Even when I was nine and my case was cold. I know mommy that you love me. Do you know I love you too? ..."

My heart was breaking for the lost girl." You probably don't mama...It is just every time I left a breadcrumb. I got caught. The consequence hurt mama. I wasn't strong enough. I stopped when I was eight. That's the year I stopped being the brave little girl you were always so proud of. I let fear stop me. I wasn't strong enough to let you know, I love you. Because mommy I love you. I love you so much mama and I am so sorry I don't get to tell you in life. Every day, mommy you kept me human. You kept me from blocking out emotions. I may not be your brave little trouper ,but I think I am someone you would be proud of. If it wasn't for the thought of making you proud, I wouldn't have grown up at all…. But I did mama, so even though you didn't get the chance to prove it. You are the best mommy a girl could have!" She finished. She was silent. That moment I decided that Madlien Prentiss would be a welcome addition to my family.


	2. Chapter 2

An

Hi. This is my first story. I'm an HPshipper and have no intentions of killing or letting cm characters die. I do not own anything criminal minds it is all cbs * sigh*. I respect any and all reviews. Try not to make me cry though. Criticism makes me better and positive reveiws tell me what to keep doing. Thank You for reading!

ANANANANANANANANAN

Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen to make dinner. After giving maddie one of my sleep shirts And a pair of sweat pants. To find a note from Will. Gone to market be back soon darling. That explained the empty house I rolled my eyes wondering what my husband and son could have needed at 6:30 from the grocery store. Seeing as I am making dinner. I thought as I began to boil pasta. Once dinner was ready and waiting I walked into my living room where I had heard Maddie earlier. She was curled into the corner of the couch sound asleep. My night shirt had ridden up on her to expose an assortment of yellowis green and purpelish red marks on her small frame. I had known she had been kidnapped, and I heard her tell her mother she had been hurt, but seeing the evidence made me see red for a few minutes . Then I watched as her peacefull slumber turned fitfull. I only seemed capable of staring as her frame began to tremble and sweat slid down her forhead to her cheeks. I stared as sweat dangled on her chin threatening to fall. Then maddie sat up with a jerk gasping desperately for air. Before giving a yelp filled with pain and curling into a defensive position. At her yelp my motherly instincts came back full force and I rushed over to her. "Maddie listen to me it's okay "I said as I swiftly placed myself between her and the corner of the couch so she was curled up leaning agaist me. I gently wrapped my arms around her and smoothed away her hair " it is not "she whispered then attempted to curl more. This caused her to whimper and straighten out. She looked up at me with her dark brown eyes filled with more emotions than have names as tears slid down her cheeks "it hurts" she whispered. I wiped away her tears with my hand that wasn''t trailing through her hair. The station was undermanned I recalled I felt my hand freeze as a thought came to be "Maddie after you were rescued did you see a doctor?" I asked I felt her head shake as she answered me. "No they just asked me my name.. asked me alot of questions and put me on a plane. "I sighed " I need you to lie down completely straight" I told her. As I slipped my body off the couch, and gently assisted her in straightening out. Maddie lie perfectly still as I lifted the bottom of her shirt and inspected the deep bruising. "We are getting you to the hospital now!" I informed her as I stood up to write Will a letter gone to ER enjoy dinner I wrote then crumpled the sheet after realizing how alarming it was. I was saved from having to decide what to write when will and henry walked in the front door. "Hey" I greeted them as I walked over to give Henry a hug and accept a kiss from will." Dinner's ready." I informed him." JJ there is a girl on our couch whome I do not know" he told me. I nodded yeah that is Maddie. I have to take her to the ER but I'll be back soon." I replied as I grabbed my coat. "Jen that doesn't explain a thing." He told me. "I'll explain when I get home." I repliede kissing my husband and son before rushing to the living room. "Come on sweetie." I siad as I watched her slowly stand up. She then limped into the kitchen and out the door.

When I arrived home again I was armed with an assortment of pills and ointments. Henry was asleep and I could hear Will pacing in the kitchen as I guided Maddie to our guest room. She immediatly made her way to the bed and fell asleep her medication making her drowsy. "Sweetdreams Madlien." I whispered. Then left her room and made my way to the kitchen. "Where did you go? "Will asked " To the hospital. I replied. " She was hurt." I explained. "Why did you bring her home?" He asked me." She had no where else to go." I replied. "Who is she ? He asked. "Madlien .. she goes by Maddie though." I explained. "That is not what I ment." Will told me." Who is she to you ? Why did you bring her home? he asked. I sighed she went missing 9 years ago. Her mother was killed this year before she was rescued. "I explained "Jen you cant be bringing home every hound dog you find about the street " he replied "I had to" I defended. "You had to or you did? He countered me." Her name is Madlien Prentiss" I replied. "what's that to 'splain anything!" He demanded. "That name should sound familar. You attended a funeral for a Prentiss a couple monthes back!" I siad. To be fair Will never called/ used any of my team mates last name, unlike me. I often introduce them by last name. He stopped as recognition lit on his face. "She Emilys daughter?" he asked I nodded as unwanted tears spilled out of my eyes for my late friend. "Oh darlin what am I going to do with you?" he asked me as his arms wrapped around me in a protective embrace.

Hotches pov

Emily Prentiss died in line of duty 09. I stared at the neat perfectly typed and very professional file. This file held evidence for the case that killed Prentiss. What killed Emily though I wondered. I stared at my office ceilling if Emily had anysay I would be home right now asleep in my apartment. Emily would have smiled at me and dragged me to eat food. She would be shooting daggers at me untill I agreed to a meal. Then we would talk about stuff that simply doesn't matter. She would smile at me and I would be unable to resist smiling back I would have scowled at her, but a great burden would be lifted away off my shoulders. Emily would consider our exhausting routine worth it. My care for Emily now matched the care I had for my son. Why wouldn't I feel that way. They were both good people. So why did anyone want to hurt her? She was so sweet and good. But some one did the bitter voice that Emily had once chased away reminded me. Someone did hurt her and now she is not here it reminded me. I slammed my fist on the table as I shouted "I know! I know she is not here." That's why I was still here I had no where better to be.

Then a voice that sounded alarmingly like Emily reminded me I should go home. It then went on to tell me I wouldn't be of anyuse to anyone if I couldn't stand up straight or keep my eyes open because I stayed at my desk a third night. Then I pictured her wrinkling her nose and suggesting I showered. Abstractly I wondered if my staying in the office had agitated Emily s ghost. It of course hadn't Emily s voice is just the one my conscience took.

I walked into my empty apartment. It was green and gold themed. Emily had practically decorated it. I stared at the one thing out of place. A silver and pink blanket tossed haphazardly on the couch. We had been curled up watching Sleepless in Seattle, when we got a call telling us we had a case. Emily had wanted to grab a file she thought would help the case. It was an escaped prisoner and Emily had been the arresting agent. She siad she recognized the MO. I parked outside and she ran up to her condo and I never saw her agian. Two days later I got a call an Agent Cynderson told me. They had recieved her body DNA proved it was Emily. The worste part is the man who murdered her is yet to be found. I stared at a picture of her holding jack at the carnival "I am going to get justice sweetheart." I promised the smiling Emily in the photo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

I am back. Thanks for adding my story to your alerts. I even got added to somebodies Favs. Thanks! Thank you 123a456e, hope2smith and Thank You inheritancedrottingu I really appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you have an easier time following me on this chapter.:)

I unfortunately own nothing you recognize from criminal minds and fortunately I have no intention of any character death in my story. I am not exactly following cannon because a tweaked the Doyle situation to my likings.

Any and all reviews appreciated just if you are unhappy with my writing be polite about it.

ANANANANAN HP

JJ pov

The next morning I woke up around 7:30. I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Maddie" I siad surprised to see her awake so early. " Morning "she responded eyeing me wearily from her seat on the kitchen chair.

A tense silence persisted throughout our entire breakfast. " what is going to happen to me?" Maddie asked. I placed my cereal bowl back down from when I had started to stand up. "What do you mean?"I asked. "Where will I go?" Maddie rephrased her previous question. I felt my brow furrow in confusion "Didn't I tell you that you will stay with me? "Maddie cast her dark brown eyes at my golden brown floor as she asked me "Why? Aren't I nothing more then a painful reminder of a dear friend you lost?"

I felt my heart sadden for this girl. "No you are not just another reminder of Emily. You are a sweet, polite, young girl who I like and therefore want to protect." I told her. I didn't mention the fact that she is my late friend's daughter and I feel a duty to care for her. "And I am glad I met you because I know that Emily would want you to know all the people who are important to her. You are not an imposition or a painful reminder." I finished." Do you think the rest of her team will want to meet me?" She asked. I smiled at her "I know Agent Hotchner will. He was exceptionally close to Emily." I assured her.

" Do you think I could go to work with you? I found that I don't really enjoy being in seemingly empty house." She asked. During her timid explanation she found her fingernails very interesting. I gave her a comforting smie as I nodded "of course you can." I was about to tell her to go get dressed when I remembered she had nothing to wear." We can stop at the store on the way and get you some clothes too" I told her. She nodded "K" she murmered.

Hotches pov

"Hey JJ" I answered my phone." Hotch I am going to be a little late today." She informed me. Okay thanks for notifying me " I replied." I am driving now so I have to go." She informed me. "Alright, bye JJ " I finished then hung up. Even though I give them a hard time about being late. I generally do not mind as long as my team notifies me.

I only care if they aren't on time because I start to worry when my subordinates are not where they are expected to be. I sigh as I look out my office window and into the bullpen. I stare at SSA Emily Prentisses empty desks. We make enemies in this job, and I don't know if my team can handle another one coming back for revenge. I stared at her desk wishing that if I stared enough Emily would stop being just a memory. How was I supposed to lead the team when all I wanted to do was hunt down Doyle and make him pay for hurting her?

Why is it so difficult to see past the rage I feel every damn morning?.. Because Emily is not here. Emily is not hugging me and letting me know she is here She isn't showing me the positive in an awful situation. That would make sense though, because there is no positive to Emily Prentiss dying. Nothing good will come from the demise of good.

Morgan and Garcia entered the bullpen they had arrived here about 5 minutes ago but had stopped by the wall of fallen agents. They remembered Emily for two minutes at the start and end of everyday. They did this in silence though, because Morgan still couldn't talk about her. I know this because Penelope still comes up to my office everyday, and tells me about how good Emily was. As if I don't know how amazing she was. I am glad Garcia does this though. Sometimes she shares a story about Emily I do not know. This rarely happens, but when it does for just a moment I forget that these stories are just chapters from a book that has already ended. There are not many of them but I am gratefull for the few there are. Garcia goes to her lair, and morgan sits at his desk. I go back to gazing at Emilys desk.

Then Rossi enters the bullpen. He glances at Emilys desk then walks into his office. He will be doing one of his several daily prayers, for the women he loves like a daughter. I go back to gazing at my best friends desk.

Reid walks in next. I think he resents Emily for dying and that confuses him. He is a genius, but it doesn't matter how high his IQ is. If he has a fear of abandonment then he has a fear of abandonment. He loves Emily like an older sister. He glances at her desk then closes his eyes. I know he is playing a memory in his head as if it were a movie. I envy him for being able to play every second he ever spent with Emily in his head. If I could do that. I would never open my eyes.

I watched as Reid opened his eyes with a smirk. I wanted to order him to tell me which memory he had seen. Was it the one when a physics magic Rocket had landed on her forhead? Or was it an aspect of her personality I would never laugh at? As Reid began his paper work, I went back to staring at the empty desk.

I would stare at this desk and have thoughts similar to these every morning until some thing distracting enough caught my attention. Usually it is a case. Cases are never good.

About 30 minutes after the rest of the team came in JJ became that distraction. Not so much JJ as the person JJ had with her. JJ had a young girl around the age of 13 with dark brunette hair walking besides her. I was not the only one whose attention was caught by this. The rest of the team had also stopped what they were doing. I stood up and walked to my door way. "JJ my office now." I called to her. I watched as JJ made her way up to my office with the young brunette in tow.

ANANAN

I Glance at the review button and Smile sweetly. You Roll Your eyes but comply.

Reviews are much appreciated. They tell me what to correct and what to keep doing.


	4. Chapter 4

AN Hi!

I am back. Thanks for alerting my story. Thank You 123a456e for reviewing my story agian. Thanks for the helpful tip leahloahla. I gave your advice a try. Let me know what you think. I love any and all reviews. If you feel like critiquing please do just avoid making me cry.

I do not own criminal minds if I did you all would have met Maddie during season six.

I have no intentions of any character death or letting characters dieing.

End of ANANANANAN HP

Hotches Pov

I held the door open for JJ and her guest. The young girl seemed very interested in the floor. "Hotch, this is Maddie" JJ informed me. I raised my eyebrows at JJs soft tone. Not sure what was going on and not liking being uninformed. In our proffesion being uninformed could cost lifes. I go into my default mode, Emily referred to this as grumpy mode.

"Hi Maddie." I addressed the stranger. "JJ, who is she? And what is she doing here?" I asked. JJ looked down at the girl previously introduced as Maddie and nudged her.

The young brunette looked up at me. She looked nervouse. "You are agent Hotchner?" She asked her brown eyes searching my face as if desperately seeking an answer. I nodded as I tried to place her. She looked alarmingly familiar. I felt as if I knew those dark brown eyes. Yet I had never met a Maddie who would be the age this girl was. "JJ says you knew my mom. "Is that true?" She asked me.

"Yes" I answered. Even though, I did not know who she was, or who her mother was. I was certain I knew this girls mom. She shot me a small smile and I felt that pang of familiarity.

" Will you tell me about her?" She asked her large brown eyes pleaded with me.

"That depends..." I siad It depended on nothing. I already knew this girl was getting what she wanted. In the same way I could never deny her mother anything.

I knew who her mom was. She held a quite demeaner , yet she kept her chin and shoulder set in a strong line. That and her deep brown eyes gave it away, but I had to here it siad. "Who is your mom?" I asked.

She gave me a puzzled look, but answered anyway. "Emily Prentiss".

I nodded " she was one of a kind. Beautiful too." I looked at her " I can tell you more.. if you like "I offered.

The young girl nodded eagerly. Then she studied me for a few moments. "I know it will not be as much.. but if you like I can tell you what I know of her. " Maddie offered. "Unless you don't want me too ... I wouldn't be as knowledgeable as you... but I knew her before you did... and people change who they are... because they grow you know and that pertains to personality as well as physical growth... I mean thats what I think anyway... but I really have only read books and Internet articles... I'm sure you have more experience on the topic and I" I flahed the blushing girl a reassuring smile.

"Maddie! "I cut her off once I realized she was rambling from nervousness. I would very much like to hear whatever you can tell me about your mother. She smiled as her cheeks returned to a normal hue.

"When can you tell me about my mom?" She asked.

I stared at Maddies eager face. Then looked back down at my desk. I sighed give me two hours.

"Thank you" she told me. I nodded in response taking that as her cue to leave she bolted out of my office door.

"Soo, Hotch Emily was beautiful? "JJ questioned

" That is a fact objectively speaking " I informed her. I looked at JJ. "Now I have a young girl whom I do not wish to disappoint waiting to talk to me. I have a mound of paperwork and two hours to do it ...so if you will excuse me. JJ nodded and made her exit.

I sat back with a smile recalling the younger Prentiss s hasty retreat. I recalled a different hasty retreat from a different Prentiss.

Four years previous.

_"You can see management about a desk in the morning." I told Emily. At the time I was exhausted and simply wanted to go home. I had an agent who was insistent that she would make a successful BAU agent in my office. I just wanted to go home, and Emily was posing as an obstacle to that goal._

_That and her dead on profile led me to believe that allowing Emily Prentiss to join my team would not be a mistake. If it turned out to be a mistake... Well I could always fire her._

_"Thank You, Sir. "She bid me, and then left. I huffed to myself probably not wanting to push her luck._

I rolled my eyes. How did Prentiss go from blocking me from leaving to forcing me to leave? I idly contenplated.

I had not lied to JJ I did have paperwork to do.

JJ Pov

I left Hotches office with a sense of melancholy. Hotch siad Emily was beautiful and one of a kind. Is it possible he was falling in love with Emily? If I had learned this seven months ago I would have been bubbling with joy... but now that Emily was gone. It was just heartbreaking.

Hotches wife leaving him was hard enough on him. Can he cope if he lost another love? It was hard enough losing a friend to death. I can't see him healing from her murder when they were just close friends... If they really were falling in love and it was halted. Will he just get worse sadder and sadder until ...

No I would not think that way. Hotch was strong he would perservere. If not for the team, then for Jack and, for Emilys memory.

I looked down at Maddie talking to Derek and Garcia. Who knows I thought maybe Maddie will help him.

ANANAN

I have the next chapter mostly figured out, but I was wondering if there was a character you would like to sees perspective.

Look a Review button how convenient!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I am back. I had a hard time deciding wich pov to use. I want to Thank red lighting, MilliePrue bellatrixlestrange for reviewing. I hope 123a456e you see enough of what you wanted. I will also zone in on more characters reactions more indepth later on. Last but not least I am glad you liked what you saw leahloahla.

End of ANANANAN HP

Garcia pov

"Oh, Look ! There she is!" I exclaimed as my hand came up to punctuate my statement. Unfortunately in my excited pointing my hand occupied the space Dereks head had previously been. He was now leaning back to avoid being hit in the face by my hand.

"Babygirl put you arm down." He instructed as he gently lowered siad arm. I considered apologizing, but my need to apologize was over ridden by my curiosity as my original question returned. Who is the girl who came in with JJ? Whoever she is, she just came out of Hotches office.

Okay! I need to get her attention quick. Hmmm... eh sometimes the simplest answer works the best.

"Hi!" I shouted. The young brunette snapped her gaze around trying to pin point the sound. "Over here!" I shouted. All that rewarded me was a hesitant wave. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Come here! I tried again. Finally, the young girl made her way towards us.

"Can I help you? "She asked. Upclose I could tell she had chocolate brown eyes. She looked to be around the age of fourteen. Derek looked as if he was about to respond, but I cut him off. Worried that he would send her away.

"What is you name cupcake? " I questioned her. I figured if I got her name, I could run an internet search on her later. The girl narrowed her eyes and answered.

"My name is Maddie" she replied. Maddie hmm that name rings no bells. I asked her the next question that came to mind.

"Why are you here?". The girl furrowed her brow

Um JJ is helping me with something she replied.

"Helping wi "I started to ask when thankfully Reid cut me off.

"Maddie that is an interesting name. Usually when a young adult introduces their self as Maddie. It is actually abridged. "

Maddie gave him a blank look as I shot him a grateful smile. He had saved me from nosing around in her personal bussiness. Though, I wrinked my nose what did he just tell her?

It took a moment but Maddies face lit up in recognition. "Yes, Maddie is short for Madlien" she responded. Derek laughed

"We found someone ! Who can keep up with pretty boy." he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"May I ask you your names?" She asked.

" I nodded that is SSA Derek Morgan "I pointed towards my best friend." Ried" I pointed to our resident genius."and I am supreme goddess of all things cyber and space, technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

I paused. "What is your full name? " I asked. I figured that asking her name would not be too large of an intrusion.

I must have been wrong. I am no profiler but, even I noticed her tensed posture and clipped tone. "Madlien Lennings Prentiss" she answered.

Okay, I made a note to research her later. When I noticed Derek and Ried sharing a look. Why did the look so conflicted I ran through the conversation in my head... Prentiss. Is it possible? could my Tall, dark and gorgeous have had a Mini tall, dark and gorgeous?

"Are you Emilys daughter? "I asked she nodded. I felt tears spring to my eyes. The young girl ran off towards JJs office. I felt my heart the dejected Spencer voiced one question.

"Why didn't she tell us?""

Hotches pov

Throughout my paperwork memories came flooding to me. All of them concerned Emily so I could not ignore them. I was constantly distracted with trying to figure out what I would tell her daughter.

I watched Garcia and Maddie talk. The two males in the bullpen just watched. Suddenly Maddies entire posture turned defensive. She spoke for a few moments nodded then took off running. She left three members of my team sitting shocked in the bull pen. I sighed as I bent back over my paperwork. I still had a long way to go.

I glared at the clock. It read 12:25. Then I glared at the paperwork. I still had two fairly large stacks to go. Then I remembered my earlier words to JJ. I really do not want to disappoint Maddie. I twitched my jaw. I just might have to I thought, already feeling nauseating shame.

Then I remembered those hopefull brown eyes identical to Emilys. One Prentiss already has me wrapped around her finger. What harm could one more do .paperwork can and will wait. I would not disappoint the daughter of my best friend.

I stood up and made my way out of my office. I hurriedly walked towards JJ office. Knocking twice I opened the door.

"Agent Hotchner!" Maddie called clearly relieved to see me. I smiled at her.

"How does lunch sound? "I asked. "That sounds nice she responded

"I just have to let JJ know we are leaving. " Okay I nodded as she ran off towards the girls bathroom. It appears the girl inherited her mothers level off patience. Along with off course Emilys appearance and mannerisms. I knew this conversation would be pleasant and heartbreaking. I planned to tell this girl everything,the good and the bad. I will expect the same courtesy from her.

The story will not be told in one day'but Maddie will know the full story some day.

Not only did I not wish to hurt the young girl I had met earlier. I knew sure as I know my own name that Emily would never disappoint Jack, come hell or highwater. So what excuse could I possibly have to not giving my same effort to her little girl?

ANANAN

Thanks for reading more soon. I hope Garcia's pov worked for you. There will be more of the other characters in the future.

Let me know what you want to see.

Reviews

help me improve.

So you approve


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. I am back.

I want to say everytime you see a character recognized in criminal minds in this story cbs owns it. That siad agent kenderson and maddie are mine.

Thanks for the review 123a456e. katiekat784 I am glad that a non Hpshipper is reading my I hope I do not disappoint you in my Emily not being dead

NO CHARACTER DEATH IN MY STORY.

Let me know what you think I like any and all reveiws positive or negative. They make me a better writer. Just avoid making me cry

ANANANAN HP

Hotcheds pov.

Maddie was sitting across from me stirring her pasta around. I had no clue what to tell her. So I decided to start from the beginning. "When your mother originally showed up in my office. I was distrustful of her. My initial response was to send her away, and I did... but she came back. She convinced me to give her a chance and, I gave her one. That was the best decision I ever made." I told the young girl.

"What made you give her a second chance?" She asked me genuine curiosity laced in her voice.

"Her impassioned stance and ability to profile maybe" I answered with a shrug. "She proved herself during our next case... There was a letter we intercepted. It was communication between terrorists. The rest of the team had sat pleasantly shocked as your mom translated the letter into English"

"So she is bilingual? "Maddie asked me. I nodded.

For awhile Maddie stared out the window at the park across the street. She took a deep breath then began talking. "We would go to the park on Saturdays and Tuesdays. I loved the slide tower."She gave a small smile as she continued speaking. "The slide tower was geared more towards 6 or 7 yearolds. I was never older then five when we went to the park. There was this pole that you could slide down. It was really scary and higher up, but I had made this connection. That it was like a firemans pole."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes." So I had to slide down it." She bit her lip. "I was afraid to though. This actually really bothered me for awhile... So I did what any three yearold would do. I went to my Mama for a solution. After I did this everytime we went to the park, My mom would place her hand protectively on my back so I wouldn't fall. I would spend hours doing this. Everytime she was there without fail."

Maddie gazed at the park." Do you see all those parents watching their kids play? "She asked me. I nodded not entirely sure where she was going with this. "My mom never did that... She would play with me even on Tuesdays after she got home from work. My mom was at work most of the time. I never felt unloved or forgotten though. My Mama gave me her full attention whenever she was home.

My mom had an important job. Yet every class party she made cookies. "Maddie laughed. "Or maybe I should say she tried to make cookies.' I nodded in understanding. Emily could not bake. Then I laughed out loud. Even her daughter who was young last time they saw each other knew this. "My mom made the best chicken noodle soup." I raised my eyebrows as I wondered if this soup was canned.

"She actually made the noodles she would shape them into little hearts and flowers." Emily could make soup? I hung on Maddies every word as she spoke. " I would perch on the counter as she chopped vegetables. She would always chop a little more carrots and celery then necessary, and let me snack on them, while she made dinner."

I never wanted Maddie to stop talking. I was learning something new about Emily. As Maddie talked my gut began to clench. Emily had been an amazing mom, but my brow wrinkled her daughter had been seperated from her. When her baby was only five... how did that happen. What went wrong?

Four years ago, I had started to wonder why Emily joined the BAU. Every agent in it has been acquainted with one horror or another. I had wondered what nightmare made Emily want to chase the monsters we chase. Now I was starting to get an inkling of what monster Emily was chasing. The monster that had snuck in and snatched a single mothers entire world. That monster had snatched her little girl.

How did it happen though? Emily had been an agent her entire carreer. She wouldn't have been so wrapped up in every day life that she would have looked away for just a moment and lost her daughter. Emily would have known the dangers. Emily would know that it only takes seconds to snatch a child.

I wanted to ask Maddie how it happened. I did not though. Unless it is to do my job. I do not ask such personal questions.

Maddie looked me in the eyes. Her brown orbs portrayed frightfulness and sadness. I had to wonder how deep that cheerfull little girl who loved the slide tower was burried. "I know I asked to here more about my mom" she siad. "But can that wait.I think I need to come to terms with her death. Before I learn more about her." She explained.

I smiled." Of course . I will be here whenever you are ready. "I promised.

She gave me a sad smile "Thank You. If you like I can still tell you what I know."She offered.

"I would like that"I told her as I stared at the young girl who would allow me access to more chapters from the book that is Emily

Prentiss.

"Agent Hotchner may I use you cell phone? She asked me. I would have asked JJ last night but I did not want her to think that. I didn't appreciate her taking me in."

She looked down " I need to talk to one of my moms friends." She shifted uncomfortably" I knew him before... and I know she trusted him..Not that I don't think she trusted you guys. I do. Its just that. His phone number was ingrained in me with the same importance that 911 was taught to me. I need to talk to"

"Maddie" I cut her off." it is fine" I assured her as I passed her my phone. It seemed that nervouse rambling is a habit of hers.

Her cheeks painted pink as she excepted my phone then walked off to find privacy. She walked just far enough that I couldn't hear her, but close enough that I could still see her. I sighed Yep another Prentiss who had me wrapped around her finger.

Agent Kenderson Pov

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"Agent Kenderson?" A female voice asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"My name is Maddie" wait I thought could it be?" My full name is Madlien Prentiss" She informed me. "What is my middle name? she tested me. I smiled, good girl, I thought as I recalled a drill I had done with my former partners daughter.

"Your middle name is Lennings sweetie " I easily passed that test. "Are you still with the people that took you?" I asked her. Immediately preparing to track the phone she was calling from if she was.

"No I am with my moms team." She replied. "I was rescued a few days ago." She explained. Then Her voice cracked "My mom is dead." she told me.

"I know, but the BAU are good people you are in good hands." I informed her. "I hate to do this but, I have an urgent matter of work to deal with. So I must be going." I lied. "Take care Maddie" I siad. Not being a complete shmuck I listened till I heard her soft voice respond back.

"K take care " before hanging up.

It was hard enough arresting my former partner. ..I couldn't help her daughter grieve because of a lie that I told. Emilys daughter was back on the face of the earth. Prentiss had a dependent that needed her. How immoral was it to keep her dead? I wondered. I did not lie about Maddie being in good hands . The BAU are good people. I sighed but the charges against Emily are legit. How wrong is what Emily did though?. She wasn't selling information to terrorists. She was planning to give her team of FBI agents classified information. Emily was trying to put a criminal back behind bars. I sighed regulations are regulations and Emily Prentiss broke her oath.

I stared at Prentisses cell through the grainy security camera. Emilys hair was longer then she ever let it get, and she was thinner then I had seen her before she was arrested. Emily was given just enough food to stay alive. I felt overwhelming guilt. As uncalled for images of my partner playing in the park with her daughter came to mind. Both of their smiles had been filled with joy. I trusted Emily with my life and she trusted me. Emily had trusted me with the most important person in the world to her. The person I had just hung up on.

I stared at the limp form. Emily had little strengthe. What little she had she saved to perform the task of getting her body nourishment.

I recalled holding Emily to my chest. Then her body had been healthy, but her mind had been torn between hope and grief. Emily for so long had been akin to my little sister. I felt the same pain now,as I had felt the day her daughter was taken. This pain I couldn't relieve, because I couldn't help her get back on her feet. In the way I had when her daughter was kidnapped.

I could though my conscience nagged me. I could make those charges disappear. I sighed it was against regulation.

I watched as the gaurds who gave the prisoners there bites of nourishments came in. The bigger one shoved Emily. Who had not been asleep but simply had her eyes shut. Not that mucles had been smart enough to figure that out. I winced as Emily fell of the bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. She hadn't been strong enough to stay on her small cot. I watched as the gaurd shoved three spoon fulls of grub into her mouth. Each time Emily swallowed you could see her wince as the food made it down her dry throat. I pressed mic button and spoke give her double I instructed. I don't care if actual criminals get treated like scum because they are scum.

Emily is one of the most honorable people I know. I will not tell Emily about her daughter. In the same way I know I won't break regulations... Yet.

ANANAN HP

I love my dad more then I like reviews. But I do appreciate reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

An

First things first I hope that you inheritancedrottningu liked the way Emily stayed alive.

Thanks for the reviews inheritancedottingu, hope2smith and 123a456e

Garcia pov

Hmm thats odd I thought as I saw Hotch come back from what would presumably be a lunch break. Except for one problem, my boss hasn't gone on a lunch break sense Prentiss died. Should I be worried? I wondered. I gave an internal eyeroll yes Penelope call 911. My boss his eating instead of locking himself in his office. ...but still this did require some non profiler detective work. I sneak up so I was walking behind him.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! I cursed the heels on my shoes. Now I know why Emily won't shop in a shoe store that doesn't have tiled or concrete flooring. Luckily for me Hotch did not seem to notice ..or care about, my not so sneaky sneack up.

Once I was sure he wasn't about to turn around with a hot weapon pointed at me. I began to look for clues. My first idea was to look for some one dressed for bussiness maybe this was a work related lunch. I scrunched up my nose though who would want to eat and do the work we do, is beyond me.

Then I saw her. The young girl I had met earlier, Mini tall dark and gorgeous. I furrowed my brow why was she running away. I looked back at Hotch he looked concerned. I took off clapping after her. My breathing started to get heavey. She is Fast! I rounded the corner to an alley I watched her round about a minute before me. Only to barely miss tripping over her.

I looked down. The scene I saw was heartwrenching. She was crying. The tears poured from her eyes. Her small frame shook with muffled sobs. My heart was breaking for my friends little girl. I felt sympathetic tears well in my eyes.

"Sweetie what is wrong?" I asked. I wanted nothing more then to make what is wrong right...or at least a little bit better after all every bit counts.

"He ..he hung up on me." She looked up to me. "We.. we trusted him and he couldn't hang up faster." I trace of bitterness joined the sadness I could here in her voice.

I bit my lip at her answer. It really answered nothing. "He promised us he would always be here for us no matter what!" She looked down. "I was the flower girl at his wedding." She looked so lost.

Recognition slowly dawned on me, but not in the happy, let there be light, manner it usually did. More in the Oh!...oh that's sad sort of way. She felt betrayed. I understood her pain. I had felt betrayed before. It was a feeling I would never wish on my worst enemy. Battle was a terrible, I had felt so stupid for going on a date with him. How much more horrible would it have felt to be betrayed by someone you depended on?

Being betrayed hurt. Not just because you felt foolish for being fooled. The worst aspect of being betrayed is putting your trust in someone, and then realizing they did not care enough about you to keep that trust.

Maddie had come home from who knows where. Only to be told her mom was dead and that she had no home. How much worse is this betrayal going to hit her? I wondered.

"Hey you don't need him. "I informed Mini Tall dark and gorgeous. She looked skeptically at me through her tears. I remembered that, what helped me get past Battle was my team." You my cupcake have the entire force of the BAU behind you." I finished.

"Not the entire force "she mumbled so quietly I don't know if I was supposed to hear it. But I did hear it. hmm.. odd who was the hold out I wondered. I found myself furious at whichever team mate had made her feel that way.

"Whose not? " I demanded to know. She looked me in the eyes. Then looked away.

"No one she." whispered she looked down her beautiful brown eyes still filled with tears.

"Maddie tell me! who didn't welcome you in? I tried again.

" Please let it go.. I was being petty" She tearfully pleaded with me. I knew I should let it go, but letting some little girl think any of her thoughts are petty just isn't in my nature.

" cupcake. I am not going to let this go. please just tell me." I asked of her. she looked away staring at nothing for awhile. her knees were pulled up to her chest. Madliens small shoulder hunched inward over her body.

" My mom." she said. Suddenly I felt as if I couldn't breathe as grief and sympathy flooded over me. She was right. The BAU team would never be its entire force. How could anything be full force if one seventh of it is missing?

I didn't know what to say to that. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I reached down and pulled her up and into a hug. At first she tensed , but slowly she relaxed and returned the hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"Tomorrow, we can have a spa day. get you settled in. "I promised. I felt her nod. Then sigh as she pulled away.

" I should probably go return Agent Hotchners phone she informed me. As she began walking away. Just before she turned out of the alley, she turned back to me " And Ms. Garcia?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Thank you"

I nodded as the word _Always _floated through my mind.

Hotches Pov

Maddie returned to the table with red rimmed eyes. I felt a surge of anger as I wondered how bad would that phone call have to had been to reduce Maddie to tears? As she handed me the phone I decided later I would check call history.

The trip back to the office was spent in silence. when we walked into the bull pen I sent Maddie up to meet Dave. As I walked into JJs office.

Hotch? JJ looked up from her paper work.

"JJ I want Maddie to stay with me." I informed her. Thinking back to the thoughts I had had when Maddie was on the phone.

"Hotch ,she is staying with me." JJ informed me " Besides" she added "You have Jack."

" So you have Henry" I countered.

JJ shook her head " I have Will to help out." She argued.

That was the problem. That is why I didn't want Maddie staying with JJ. " How is Will going to respond when the nightmares come JJ? How is Will going to react when the daughter of some one he hardly knows wakes up his son ,him and his wife in the middle of the night?" I demanded

JJ was speechless. Because" You know the night mares will come" I reminded her.

"Will is a good guy." she informed me her blue eyes begging me to give up.

I couldn't though, as easy as it would be, I know the best place for Maddie is my appartment.

"I know Will is a good guy JJ" I softened my voice. " but you guys are starting a family. You have a perfect baby boy. In a house with a backyard and I know you are looking into getting a family dog. You live in a house untainted. Your family holds no secretes." I stared at JJ

" So what? Your don't think Maddie deserves that?. JJ demanded anger and confusion flickering in her eyes.

I shook my head. " No JJ , What I am saying is that Maddie has secretes. Things that she won't want to share for a very long time. Some of her secretes she will never share...Your life won't be the amazing one you guys are building and try as he might, eventually Will will start resenting her for that." I stared at JJ.

"It could go the other way. Will could start loving her like a daughter and your life would be perfect eventually after alot of heart ache on all sides." I stared at JJ then gave her the worst scenario. " or, Maddie could see the harm she is causing a happy family and begin to resent her self." I met JJs eyes.

"Okay," She whispered" but only if she wants to." . JJ looked me in the eye.

"of course I replied

I walked out of JJs office to walk to my own. When I noticed Maddie was standing in front of Daves office door. I walked up to her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked.

She looked up at me. Her brown eyes searching my face. Maddie looked nervous borderline terrified. "Come on. Dave is will like you I" assured her as I ushered her into Rossis office.

"Maddie this is David Rossi. Dave this is Madlien Prentiss" I introduced them. Dave smiled, "Hi kiddo" he greeted her. Not much suprised Rossi these days. "My door is always open to you" he informed her. "Thank You agent Rossi" she replied. "Maddie once your settled in I'll take you to dinner. get to know you... Don't give me that look. We are family and family knows family" Rossi Gruffly informed her.

Maddie shot him I smile. I left those two alone so I could go do work. I wanted to bring the BAU princess home at a reasonable hour.

ANANAN HP

I love reviews of any and all kind.

Who do u want maddie to choose to live with?

What perspective do you want?

What do you want to see happen?

If you have any answers tell me in you review I don't accept pms but I am open to ideas.

I mostly have it planned out but once agian am open to ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I am Back.

I don't own criminal minds. I do own Maddie and Kenderson along with Eric and Mary Anne.

I have no intention of any charactor death in my story

Thanks for the review hope2smith that is exactly what I thought too.

Agent Kendersons pov

I tiredly pulled into my driveway. Today had been a bad day for Emily which meant I too had a bad day.

My wife was at the door to greet me.I felt a twist in my gut she was crying. "Babe what is the matter?" I asked her hoping I could make it right.

" I miss you" She sobbed.I didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm right here Mary Anne" I promised her pulling her into a hug.

She shook her head " No you aren't you.. please Grant get help. You have been so down since your old partner died... You are slowly killing your self" she informed me.

"I'm getting better babe" I promised her. As I pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me her green eyes swimming with tears.

"Jakey asked me why daddy was so sad today." She told me. I thought of my little boy. I had always been worried about the same thing happening to Jake that happened to Maddie.

If I were Emily I would want to know my baby was safe and with someone I cared about. "I am almost done working through my problem at work" I promised my wife " after that you will have the man you are head over heels for back.. though I am still and always will be head over heels for you" I didn't tell her I would be breaking regulations to do this.

I thought back to the voicemail agent Hotchner had left I would not make Maddie cry again. I would do what is right if not for Maddie then for Emily.

Hotches POV

I Don't think I have been this nervous since my first day at the BAU. I am staring at Maddie. She is about to answer me. I can tell she is deep in thought as she bites her lip the same mannerism Emily has when she is thinking.

She looked towards JJ who was sitting next to me and across from Maddie in the conference room.

"I.. I don't want you to think I am not grateful for offering me a home… Because I am grateful… Really ! but I think maybe I should stay with agent Hotchner."

I felt my entire body relax. As Maddie stood up and walked over to JJ giving her a hug. JJ returned the hug as she promised Maddie. "You are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you JJ ,you have no idea how much that means to me" Maddie returned.

I hope I am doing the right thing. The feeling I felt as Maddie turned to me reminded me of how I had felt years ago. The questions I was asking myself were the same question I had asked, when I held my new born son. Can I give this child everything they need? Am I capable of showing her and by showing her teaching her what she need to get through life? Will I have the ability of showing her the good in life when I have such a hard time seeing it myself?

Then a question I had not had with my son came into my mind. Can I raise her in a way that will make Emily proud? That moment I made the same vow I had made to my son. I will always be there and never stop caring.

" I will stop by your place in an hour or so to pick up her medicine" I informed JJ. I looked toward Maddie" Garcia is planning your day tomorrow. If you want any say in it you should go help her" I informed Maddie. At that bit of information Maddie took off running to Garcias lair.

I turned back to JJ. "Where did Maddie come from" I asked her.

JJ sighed. "She was abducted nine years ago in Virginia then about 4 days ago was rescued along with two other children in Stateford New York, she has bruises and injured ribs but those appear to be kept at bay by her pain medication." JJ informed me.

Maddie had been injured. I was furious that someone had hurt her. I calmed my temper down. "JJ, Garcia requested the day off for you and her to take Maddie out. I tossed her my credit card. get her some clothes and books as well." I told her. JJ caught my credit card and nodded. I left JJs office and walked to mine.

As soon as I was sitting at my desk I pulled out my phone to check call history. I furrowed my brow the last person I called was agent Kenderson. Maddie knew agent Kenderson.

Agent Kenderson had made Maddie cry. I hit redial.

"Hi You have reached Agent Grant Kenderson. Leave a message and I will get back to to when I ."

"Agent Kenderson this is Agent Hotchner, I was calling to request that if you contact Madlien Prentiss you avoid making her cry again." I harshly spit out into the phone then hung up.

I did paperwork for an hour then packed up to leave. As I stacked the unfinished case files on my desk. I noted the irony that the only people capable of getting me home at a reasonable hour were Emily Prentiss and Madlien Prentiss. I rolled my eyes. like mother ,like daughter.

I looked at Maddie talking happily with Garcia, Morgan and Reid. As I got closer I could hear snippets of their conversation. They seemed to be playing some sort of trivia bored as I walked closer I could see a score board. Reid of course was winning wich came as no surprise to me, but Maddie was coming in close behind in second place.

"Name one general from the civil war" Garcia read from the computer. Maddies hand came slamming down on the desk just a fraction of a second before Reids. "Robert E Lee" she answered. I raised my eyebrow but smiled.

"Maddie, are ready to head home?" I asked her. She eagerly nodded as she stood up to leave .

That was fun you guys she adressed the trivia players I will see you later.

I followed Maddie as she walked through the bull pen. Somehow she managed to walk through the glass door and into a boy with blond hair.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he reached out to stop her from toppling backward. Maddie winced probably from Jarring her ribs. "Are you alright? He asked.

She nodded. "Yes.. sorry I should have been looking where I was going" she informed him.

Don't worry about it " he replied with an easy smile. I watched as Maddie found herself returning the smile.

"I'm Eric by the way "he replied sticking his hand out.

"Maddie " She replied meeting his hand shake.

I watched as he pulled away and nodded at her. It was nice meeting you Maddie, Alas though I must be going." He replied. Then he walked through the glass door and was gone.

Maddies hand closed around a small folded up piece of paper.

We walked to the SUV. For about half the drive Maddie stared at the note. "The note isn't going to read itself" I informed her. She silently opened the note and read it. Her cheekes were pink as she looked at me.

"Do you want yo hear what it says? "she asked me. I nodded

"Only if you want to tell me." I replied. She looked down and read it out loud.

Hi,

My mom tells me not to give my number to strangers but you were in the FBI building all day so how bad could you be? Mostly though you are pretty, and it never hurts to know a pretty girl so here is my number ... hoping to hear from you soon

Eric.

Can I call him? she asked me. Great a day in and she has already caught a boys eye. No! I wanted to shout instead though I just replied.

"When we get home you may." She smiled at me as we pulled into JJs driveway. We walked up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Will answered. "Jen took Henry out" he informed us.

"That's alright "I replied We just need her medication.

"K" Will nodded then left to get the pills and ointments I was expecting. Will returned with two paper bags in hand. He passed them to me. " Its a shame, to need these for a lil girl" he drawled. I nodded my agreement. "you all have a good night" he told us then shut the door as we walked away.

I began to worry as I watched Maddie walk to the SUV. She limped with all her weight on her left side. The worry became tangible as I watched her gingerly seat herself in the passenger side ,wincing as she completed the task. I hurriedly joined her in the SUV.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her. I watched as a Mask slid over her face. I shouldn't have been surprised Emily used to go into a defensive mode very much like this one.

She gave me a forced smile. "Yes I am''She replied. I knew this game, so I shook my head.

"No Maddie, try again.. with the truth please." I requested. She bit her lip and looked away as I pulled to the side of the road.

She continued to stare out the window. "It's okay Maddie you won't get in trouble for anything you confide in me" I promised her.

"No consequences? She asked her brown eyes pleading with me.

"No consequences." I promised. Tamping down on the anger that surged through me when she asked me this. So that Maddie wouldn't see it and think I was mad at her.

Her soft voice spoke" My painkillers are wearing off...It hurts to stand or shift positions"She informed me.

I wanted to give whoever did this to her a painful death. The culprit is lucky he is behind bars. "Maddie you can always talk to me about anything.. I will never think less of you." I informed the young girl as I pulled back onto the road then drove twenty more minutes home.

After I parked my car, I ran to the passenger side and lifted Maddie up like a baby. She was too light I noticed as I cradled her to my chest to walk up the stairs. I shifted her slightly, feeling pain in my gut as I watched her wince as I dug out my keys to open my apartment door.

Once in the apartment, I gently place Maddie on my guest bed then handed her the phone. "You can call the boy you met while I go prepare to tend your injuries" I explained. She nodded and eagerly excepted the phone. I watched as she dialed. Then went to learn what medication she needed.

Most of the Medication I recognized. Having been a field agent for many years. It was alot, though I hoped it was just the doctors being overly vigilant.

When I walked back into the room I heard Maddie" Okay I'll ask" She then turned to me with eyes I had dubbed Emilys pleading eyes. apparently they should have been the Prentiss Pleading eyes... hmmm that had a nice ring to it.

" Agent Hotchner can I please go out with Eric tomorrow night? He says him mom offered to take off work to go with us, and she is and agent of the FBI. As much as I wanted to say no I really had no reason to.

"Fine you can go." I told her. I would have to have JJ get her a cellphone tomorrow.

"Thank you!" She shot me a bright smile then went back to talking with Eric.I cleared my throat then looked down at the tray I had in my hand. She followed my gaze and her shoulders sagged." Eric I have to go. I'll meet you at the BAU glass doors with your mom at five thirty.. K bye. She hung up the phone.

I set the tray down as I walked over to her. I gently helped her sit up then handed her a dixie cup filled with liquid that would soothe her injured ribs. I then handed her a plate of saltines with peanut butter on them and two large pills. I then handed her a glass of water I watched as she silently swallowed the pills and drank the Medicine. She nibbled on the cracker and gingerly sipped the water.

Next I had to apply the ointment. I showed her the bottle and allowed her to lift her shirt. I carefully applied the lotion ignoring what I was doing until all of her bruises had cooling ointment on them.

As I stood back, for the first time I was glad Emily wasn't here to see this. She would be saddened if this girl was a stranger. I can't even imagine how she would be if she saw her daughter this injured. I brought her stuff to brush her teeth and decided she could shower in the morning.

Maddie was already drowsy. From her Medication so I decided I would just give her some of Emilys sleep clothes I figured. Emily wouldn't have minded.

Thanks for reading! I like any and all review just avoid making me cry.

Is there anyone who would be opposed to me trying out third person?

Tell me what you would like to see. I pretty much have the story planned out but am open to ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay please don't hate me leahloahla... I sort of followed you advice.

123a456e Thanks for the review it really made me want to get this chapter up.

Hope you like it. Thus far no reviews have made me cry lets keep it that way.

All reviews are welcome critiquing ones especially

ANANAN HP

The next morning Maddie Prentiss found her self in a situation very much like the one her mother had found herself in countless times before. She awoke in Aoron Hotchners guest bedroom. Much like Emily, Maddie took a degree of comfort in her surroundings.

Only where Emily had found comfort in knowing that Hotch was close by and she was safe. Maddie found comfort in waking up in a soft warm bed. Madlien Prentiss did not care how impersonal the guest room was. It was far more pleasant then the room that only held a sleeping bag and books that her captor had kept her in.

Madlien found great comfort that the door was cracked open and a house phone sat next to her on a night stand.

Slowly Maddie walked into the kitchen. Her mothers friend was already seated at his table with a coffee cup in hand "Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied. Hotch watched as she gingerly sat across from him.

He passed Maddie two pills and a glass of water."JJ and Garcia will be here in about an hour he informed her. Maddie made quick work swallowing the pills and drinking her water before she ran up stairs to get ready.

JJs pov

Garcia sat in my passengers seat bubbling with excitement. For a brief moment I worried she would explode as I parked in front of my boss's apartment. Garcia practically dragged me to Hotches door. Hotch answered his door. "Hey, she is still getting ready,but she should be down in a sec. " Hotch let us into his apartment. And we waited.

When Maddie came over to us she was dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday. "Ready to shop your heart out cupcake?" Garcia asked her. I had to stiffle a laugh as Maddies eyes widened and she looked to Hotch.

'Whoa! I thought. Hotch has dimples? As hotch gave her a reassuring smile."have her back at the BAU by 5:15" He requested. Garcia nodded and walked watched her. Then turned to Hotch.

Taking us both by surprise Maddie ran over and gave Him a hug. " Thank You for last night." she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. After a moment of Maddie tightly hugging him. Hotch brought his arms around her returning the hug.

"Always " Hotch promised his voice also barely above a whisper.I looked away. I felt as if a were intruding on this moment.

"Go join Garcia, I'll see you when they drop you off for your date." He told her. Maddie left the apartment. with on last wave to Hotch.

"JJ," he adressed me "can you pick up a cell phone for Maddie?" He asked. I nodded as I began to leave. "Take care of her!" Hotch commanded me. As I walked out of his apartment to join Pen and Maddie in the car.

Once in the car Garcia handed out itineraries. I folded mine and slipped it in to my purse. "Where to first?" I asked. The question was directed toward Maddie. She smiled " I think, I need a hair cut first."

I turned onto the freeway that led to Georgetown to go to our favorite hair salon. " So Mini tall dark and gorgeous, where did you get so smart?" Garcia asked.

Maddie looked startled at the nickname "M Me!" she squeeked. Garcia nodded. "Umm I like to read.. alott" she replied her cheeks turning pink.

"what grade are you in." Garcia asked. She seemed to be following a normal line of questioning. It would have usually been safe. However, Madlien Prentis is not a normal child.

" I never went to school" Maddie replied shrugging her shoulders. After that the car ride was sent in silence.

"Oh MY Gosh you look so beautiful" Garcia gushed. Maddies cheeks blushed. I smiled as a stared at the young blushing smiling brunette. she looked amazing. Her face was full of color her hair tumbling elegantly just past her shoulders. It was clear she had inheritited her mother thick lashes. The only make up Madddie would need while she was in high school was lip gloss.

Maddie would be a heartbreaker someday. I smiled as I recalled the juicy tidbit Hotch had inadvertently shared earlier. " So Maddie who is the lucky boy?" I asked. Her cheeks turned from a delicate pink to bright red.

"His name is Eric. I ran into him yesterday.. his mom is an FBI agent and umm he is really nice." she finished.

"Eric "Garcia tested the name on her lips. As mentally I ran through the list of FBI agents that I know have kids. Hmmm odd I didn't know of any Erics.

"Oh that reminds me" I told her as I pulled a cell phone out of my purse and passed it to her. "Hotch wanted me to get you this" I informed her. I watched as she ran her hand over the sleek black device. I had programmed everyone on the team into her speed dial.

She slipped it into her new purse after a moment. The waiter brought us our food. I felt my brow furrow as Maddie shifted her soup around but made no move to eat it. After a moment though, she gave a soft sigh and brought the food to her mouth.

Her fork stilled as she became absolutely still. Was she in the middle of some horrendous flash back? I wondered. I reached out to softly touch her stilled hand. She jumped as if I had shocked her. Her bowl of soup tipped over onto the table. She looked as if she was about to run when Garcia spoke. "Don't run." Garcia pleaded.

I could see Maddie glance longingly at the door. "I'm sorry" she told us." I didn't mean to" she explained.

Startled I met her eyes. "It's okay " I told her. "Are you alright?" I asked she nodded. I knew she was lying but I let it go.

I looked at my watch we had an two hours to get back in rush hour traffic. We better go I said knowing how important punctuality is to my boss.

The car ride was silent. When we arrived at the BAU Maddie immediately sought out Hotch.

I could see Maddie talking happily with Hotch. I watched my curiosity piqued when I saw him laugh. I smiled as I watched Maddie hand over her purse. He was fast to shove it back to her. Men really hate purses I thought as Maddie laughingly took her phone out and passes it to Hotch.

She seemed close to him. I knew with certainty he would never let her down.

I watched as Maddie walked towards her first date. I felt a tear unwillingly slip down my face. It should be Emily watching this. I saw Hotches smile turn into a saddened expression and I knew he was thinking the same thoughts. I wanted to comfort him. Tell him everything was fine. But I couldn't because it is not okay that Madliens mom is dead.

I find comfort that the young brunette has Hotch.

Erics pov

My mom stood next to me. For once her phone was in her brief case and not attached to her ear. I was 7 minutes early, but better first then last.

I saw the brunette I had met earlier walking towards the glass door. She wore a red half sleave V -neck with a gray tank top under it and blue jeans. Her hair had been cut shorter and her eyes were browner than I remembered.

"Hi "she spoke. I easily gave her a smile. Who wouldn't smile at a pretty girl?

"Hey" What do I say? What do I say? Should I complement her hair? No guys aren't supposed to notice that stuff. As I began to panic my mom spoke up.

So this is the girl my son couldn't stop talking about? She asked. Wow my mom actually seemed interested. I nodded.

"This is Maddie." I introduced. Maddie smiled and reached out her hand to shake my mothers.

"Maddie it is a pleasure to meet you " My mom told her. My name is agent Strauss. Maddie pulled her hand back. "What do your parents do for living?'" My mom asked. My mom never beat around the bush. If Maddie gave an answer along the lines of Janitor or sports coach she would do everything in her power to break us up.

"My mom.. an agent for the FBI. My dad was a DC metro police officer. He died in line of duty 2weeks after I was born." Maddie replied I felt guilty that my mom had asked a semi intrusive question.

"What is your full name." My mom demanded from the way Maddie unconsciously flinched, I assumed she didn't want to share this information. I was about to tell her she didn't have to answer. I found myself wishing the my mom was on the phone.

"Madlien Prentiss " she replied. My moms smile turned from political to genuine.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie" I suggested as my mom stared at Maddie.

Maddie smiled at me." That sounds nice " she told me with a smile.

While my mom drove us to dinner I sat next to Maddie in the back seat. For awhile the car was silent. Maddie seemed shy so I decided to start the conversation. What do I ask her though I wondered. I took a deep breath "Have you ever read Mark Twain's books?" I asked her, hoping this wouldn't cause her to think I'm a geek. I was taken by surprise when Maddie nodded.

"One of my favorite books is The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn... Although " she tilted her head causing her hair to sway slightly to the side. "He has some amazing short stories" How did I find a pretty girl who liked the same author I did? I wondered.

What is your favorite part of Huck Finn? Do you like On the Decay of the Art of Lying?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"On the Decay of the Art of Lying is a fun essay to read. My favorite part of Huckleberry Finn is when he tears up the note and says' I'll go to hell' " Maddie informed me. I slight blush tinging her cheeks. She was biting her lower lip.

I nodded. " That is a great line" I agreed. "I liked the last line of the book, best" I informed her. She gave me a faint smile and nodded she seemed to approve of my answer.

"Do you have a favorite poet" I asked wondering if. I really had met a girl who had the same passion for reading as I did. She nodded. I hoped that this would not be the only date I had with Madlien Prentiss.

By the time I was dropping Maddie of in front of what I assumed was Maddies moms apartment door I knew for sure I would ask her out again.

I had learned much about Madlien Prentiss. She was incredibly sweet. Maddie was very shy but appeared to ramble when she got nervous. Her brown eyes sparkled when she laughed when this happened I couldn't help but grin like a goof. She liked to read. She was polite,always addressed my mom as ma'am. My mom appeared to approve of her.

A man answered the door. He looked shocked to see my mom." Ma'am? "he greated her. Apparently they knew each other.

"Agent Hotchner" my mom nodded at him.

Maddie turned to me. She gave me a small smile." Thanks I had a nice time tonight." She told me. I did a mental fist pump. This ment more time in the company of Madlien Prentiss. Then I did something I knew was cheesey.

" I had a nice time too "I told her as my blue eyes stared into her neverending brown. I gently lifted her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. For my efforts Maddies cheeks turned a delicate pink.

I then stuck my hand out to shake agent Hotchners. "I'm Eric Strauss it is a pleasure to meet you.".

Agent Hotchner let Maddie in before shaking the boys hand, watching the mother and son leave the door. He then shut and locked his door. He flicked the alarm on before laughing at the cosmic joke. Maddie appeared to be dating the wicked witch of quanticos son. Oh well, he shrugged. Then walked off the help Maddie unpack the bags Garcia and JJ had dropped off earlier.

Please tell me what you thought of my third person and the chapter in general.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! At last I am back. Part of the wait was real life junk the other half was malfunctioning wifi and kindle.

Thanks for the review reanel21 I tried to show more Emily.123a456e I will show Jj and Garcia's reaction just not in this chapter..lizzabet Im glad you liked third person. Heres some kenderson for you. Millieprue-bellatrixLestrange glad you loved it. daisydog and leahloahla glad I find joy that i suprised you and im happy you liked my writting.

Thanks for reviews I like all of them.

ANANANHP

Agent Kendersons pov

I fingered the key card. As I stood in front of my former partners cell. Slowly I unlocked and opened the door. I walked in. Seeing Emily in person was worse then the grainy image the security camera provided. "Hey Em" I spoke

Emilys brown eyes flew open. Her eyes wide with fear. When had my partner began to fear me? I wondered. "Em I'm so sorry..I wish you hadn't broken your oath." I stared at her. "Maddie." I began . My chest hurt as I watched a tear make it way to her cheek at her lost daughters name.

"Don't" she pleaded with me. Begging me to respect that I no longer held the right to utter that precious name. I know she would have said more if she had the strength.

I hesitated for a brief moment then began again."Maddie came home... she was rescued six days ago by a local police force in New York State... Two days ago she called me from Agent Hotchners phone."

Emily stared at me when I was finished speaking. The fear that had been evident for the past nine years was gone. In its place next to the hurt betryal in her eyes was joy.

"Oh Em. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I spoke. "You broke your oath, but for all the right reasons." I told her.

Emily was like my rebellious little sister. I wanted to prevent her from being punished. At the same time though I wanted to be the good son who did whatever was asked of him.

Then to my horror the guards in charge of nutrition burst into the room. I watched as they grabbed her arm. I cringed as Emily most likely out of reflex gave her arm a feeble tug. The guard must have been in a bad mood because he yanked her off the bed. The thud I heard had me nauseous. The same guard lifted her to the wall. Her feet dangled. As his strong arms shoved her slender shoulders to the wall.

He got in her face. "Do not test me. I was bitten not ten minutes ago." He informed her. Man I winced it sucks when a prisoner bites you. "Do you think I'm in a good mood?"he asked her. When she was too weak to answer he shoved her harder into the wall.

Finally I found my voice "Stop! " I ordered. The guard stepped back letting Emily fall to the floor. Gently I pulled her forward. My gut clenched. She was trembling. "Hey. Em it's okay I have you." Her eyes remained wide in fear.

I gingerly began to rub soothing circles along the younger womans back. I stood up with her cradled to my chest and made my way to sit on her cot. Emily clung to me like a smile child. Her grip was feeble.

I knew I didn't deserve the trust she was showing me. I am fairly certain she did too, but when you trust some one with your life in the way she had trusted me, for as long as she had trusted me. That trust doesn't just turn off.

The guards were staring at me in shock. As I whispered comforting words to Emily. After awhile she stilled. Her head drooping onto my shoulder. She was asleep. I glared at the guards 'come back to her last I commanded. "They nodded and walked out of her cell.

I looked down at Emilys sleeping form. My wife had been great friends with Emily. What would she think of what I was allowing to happen?

"Mary Ann was crying last night".I told my friend. "She said she missed me... she said since you died my grief has changed me. We both know that's not the case... Em what's changed me is guilt." I laughed a bitter laugh. " I always knew you would be the cause of my first gray hair, but I never thought it would be like this." I told my too thin partner.

"Mary Ann is like you Em. She is too beautiful to cry." Emily didn't respond of course . she was sleeping. I sat there holding the closest thing to a sister I have and trying to sooth my guilty soul for a couple of hours.

When Emily woke up she feebly tried to crawl away. I could have locked my arm around her waist and kept her there. But I had already done enough wrong to Emily. So I stood up and gently lay her on the cot.

I had to go do some actual work. I also intended to break regulations for that actual work.

Before I left I kissed her forhead

I made a promise I would never break.

My green eyes stared into her dark brown eyes. As I swore my own oath.

I could only hope she believed me. Maddie needs her mom regulations be damned.

"Emily come hell or high water, despite any politics. I will make this right." Emily looked at me. Her eyes asking the question she lacked the strength to ask.'when?'

I couldn't answer that question so I ignored it. I pretended I had not noticed it.

I walked out of her cell. I pulled out my cell phone. Speaking of things I needed to make right.

"Hi, may I speak to Madlien Prentiss? " I asked.

"Only if she wants to talk to you" Agent Hotchner replied. After a moment he spoke again. "I will tell her you called. If she wishes to speak with you she will call you later."

"Thanks goodbye "I said then hung up.

I then went to contacts and selected a different name."warehouse 13 next generation" a chipper voice answered

"Claudia? " I asked.

"Your not Artie" She told me.

"No I am not. I am however agent Kenderson we met awhile back. You told me if I ever needed a hacker to call you." In actuality she had said I could always use practice. Any government computer you want to hack I'm your gal.

"Oh yeah... not insane guy, What do you need? she asked.

" I need you to make an incident report and any charges and allegations appear dropped." I told her.

"Whoah! As grateful as I am to you. Shouldn't we just let the system work it's self out? "Claudia asked.

"No my partner is in jail for life. She doesn't deserve this." I told her hoping she would let it slide.

"What's your partner accused of? "she asked.

"Intent to expose classified information.. she is not a terriost but is being treated like one." I informed her.

"K give me her name, and any and all memory in the cyber world of that charge, shall be erased." Claudia replied.

"Wait three days" I said. Emily and Maddie couldn't afford to risk this failing.

"Will do, but I need a name, and if a man named Artie calls you and I never spoke kapeesh?" Claudia asked

"Yes I understand and her name is Emily Prentiss but you will find the charge under Emma Cayherwalls."

"GTG lifes to save." She replied before hanging up.

I stared at the phone. My job took a gray moral area and treated it as if it were black and white.

POV David Rossi.

"Hey " I greeted as I walked into Erins office. She looked up in exasperation. She then to my amusement waved and motioned for me to scram. I rolled my eyes then plopped down on to her couch.

"What could you need Dave? " She asked me. I laughed this was going to be enjoyable.

"Eric sent me to ask what you thought of the girl." Did I know who the girl was? No. All I knew was the younger Strauss had asked me for a favor.

Erin sighed. "I think she seems sweet, she seemed to relate with his passion for reading." Erin glanced at me. "She has a strong family name... I can't believe I wasn't aware my agent had a daughter. "

I couldn't help it. I let out a chuckle.'" Is this girl a brunette named Maddie?" I asked. Strauss nodded.

"David it is not funny" she informed me. I looked incredulously at her. She couldn't possibly think I found humor in Maddies situation. Then another thought dawned on me. I felt my features harden

"Emily Prentiss was a good agent...a good person." I said. Strauss es features softened. She knew that Emilys death had and remains to effect the main Behavior Analysis Unit. Emilys death had hit my team hard. I'm sure each agent in my unit knows the pang of sorrow that fills the heart at the incredible girl who had become akin to my daughter.

"That may be, however the Ambassador has already washed her hands clean of Maddie. I felt anger surge through me at my thoughts of what Erins statement could mean.

"Did the Ambassador bury her case?" I asked as I prayed I was wrong. Erin nodded. "Did the Ambassador disown her daughter and grandaughter? "I asked. I was trying to figure out what was stoping Erin from jumping up and down at her joy that her son is dating a girl who holds the name of such a high in political worlds family. Erin shook her head.

"Then she holds ties to both Elizabeth Prentiss and Anthony Prentiss." I informed her." You said she is sweet and likes to read." I continued. "Therefore I will tell your son you approve. If you disagree then you can explain why to Eric." I finished and made my dramatic exit out of Strausses office.

As I walked to the cafeteria to tell Eric I passed JJ and Garcia. They were whispering to eachother. A mix of awe, fright and confusion could be identified, by a profiler, on their faces.

I know Eric will treat Maddie right. I had practically raised the boy myself. Erics parents are both politicians. The Majority of the agents who work with Strauss are unaware she has a son.

Then again most of the agents who work with Strauss dislike her. Their dislike is understandable. Erin Strauss is a politician in the FBI. It takes effort to like her. She often meddles politically with good agents she will get in the way of a case.

That is what causes agents to dislike her. What most of those agents don't see is that her intentions are good. The problem is that where an Agent sees an outstanding agent in Aoron Hotchner or Emily Prentiss. Strauss sees a political bomb just waiting to go off.

What I can understand is Erics feelings toward his mom. He loves her. It is clear he wants to make her proud, however often he is disappointed by her.

What I don't understand is how Erin can disapoint him. Can't she see what a great son he is?

As I walked into the cafeteria and Eric came in to view I decided it was time for my team to welcome Eric Strauss into our family. So who better to do it then our newest member of the family.

Hotches Pov

I was working on my paperwork. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maddie. Maddie was sitting across from me. About every minute She would shift her weight.

I straightened out and lay my pen down. I knew what this ment Emily would often shift in her seat when she wanted to ask me a question, but did not think it was worthe interupting me to ask.

"Yes? "I asked. I was expecting a question blurted out quickly about the size of a paragraph and all in one breathe. Normally these questions were light hearted and funny. My concerns were raised when instead of a barely comprehendable cheerfull question.I heard instead was a shy timid voice asking...

This would of been completed sooner but my kindle thought it would be entertaining to delete everything.

That is probably the nicest thing in this story about Strauss.

ANANANHP

Let me know what you think and or want to see/ read

Thanks for all reviews and sorry for the wait


	11. Chapter 11

Hi I 'm back!

My goal is to update at least once a week. Thanks to everyone who has alerted my tale. Thanks to those who have added me to your favs. As always I really appreciate reveiws. Thanks leahloahla Im glad you don't hate me and I made you laugh. :) Thank lizzabet you review led me to this idea. Yay a new reader thanks tazlvr2001. Its nice to know knew people are still discovering my story.

ANANAN HP

Hotches pov.

"Can we go to Rinefields cemetery?" Maddie asked. Her brown eyes were pleading with me to say yes. Her demeanor told me this was important to her.

I nodded "we can do that immediately after work." She gave me a small smile and stood up to leave I watched her walk to JJs office where JJ and Garcia were. I imagine she had lunch with them because I didn't see her until it was time to leave.

The car ride to the cemetery was spent in silence. Maddie stared unseeing out the window. I focused on driving. I pulled into the parking lot. I was expecting Maddie to get out and take the path I intended to take and have taken many times. She didn't though. She got out of the car and walked to a different grave. I followed her until she stopped and sat down. Then I turned and walked on the path I intended to take.

I walked a short distance. I stood in front of a familiar headstone.

"Hey Em" I began." I didn't visit you yesterday. You will approve of the reason though. I was waiting at home for your daughter. You would be amazed at how much she looks like you. "

I pictured Maddie, then I pictured Emily. My gut clenched. I never told Emily how much she meant to me.

"I miss you to the point it hurts Em. It kills me.

The last time I felt so lost. The last time I was drowning in the darkness that is our job, you pulled me out. I never told you this but you are my light sweetheart." I swallowed back a sob. I never can remind myself Emily is dead without wanting to cry. I silently sat next to the grave of Emily Rose Prentiss. Respected agent and beautiful friend and I realized the title beloved mother was missing.

Maddies pov

My feet carried me down a familiar path. I had held my mothers hand as we traveled down this path. Even as young as I was a could still feel the sadness behind our reasoning. Now as I walked down rows of gravestones I still feel the tense atmosphere. The feeling that I am intruding on others grief. This feeling doesn't go away until I am standing in front of my destination.

I sat down with my legs crossed in front of me like I used to in school. My Fingers fiddled with the grass in front of me. I stared at the head stone for the man I had never gotten the chance to meet.

"Hi daddy" I spoke. " when I came with mama I used to tell you about the park and school, but truth is I haven't been to school in nine years." I paused my dad already know this. He was watching over me. I know he was.

" I guess I want to say thank you... when I was in that room below the house and I heard the banging and crashing up stairs I wasn't scared daddy. The other boys were but I wasn't. I knew. When the police officer walked down the stairs I knew him."

" It was your partner daddy Officer Lee. I know you sent him. He didn't know about Mamas death." Then I confessed to my father what I hadn't told anyone else.

"I was rescued too late." Then I asked him a question that I desperately needed answered. " Should I have done something to come home sooner? Does Mama know I love her even though I didn't come home in time to tell her.?"

Then I finished talking to my father as I always had. "I love you" and walked away to the car. I was not ready to face my mothers grave yet.

When Agent Hotchner got in he gave me a reassuring smile. As he shifted gears, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think. If I didn't think, I couldn't know. If I can't know then I have no knowledge of my mothers death.

But if I can't think then why do I still remember? Maybe somethings are just ingrained in your memory, like a book once you read it you know the story, and if you hear the beginning then you know the ending.

Right now I know the ending so I have to know the beginning right? I took deep breaths to try and quell the frusteration building up. Why did my brain fail to follow my logic?

What deity is out there that puts so much pain in a family? Does he see it fair to take the farther? To kill a man devoted to protection.

What cruel sense of humor must said deity have to take a daughter only to give her back after the mother is gone?

Agent Kenderson.

" There is no file incriminating Emma Cayherwells . Which begs the question. Why does she have a cell?" I demanded to know from my boss.

Directer Dernall had been fond of Emily at one point. So I could only hope he still held the trust in her he once had. He leveled his gaze at mine. "What made you search for her file?" he questioned me.

"Emma Cayherwells wishes to justify her action and prove herself in front of a court." I informed him. Implying but not saying that as the reason for my looking into a prisoners' file.

"Agent you wouldn't happen to remember the reason she was arrested would you?" He asked "after all you were the arresting officer." He added.

"My apologies sir, So many cases have come across my desk the arrest of Emma Cayherwells has escaped my memory." I informed him.

This was true. I have no recollection of arresting Emma. Emily however I do recall.

_Nearly four months ago_

"Kenderson we need clean up on one of your old cases." Justin told me.

"which case? I asked my interest peeked I rarely worked in the field anymore so it must have been one I worked with Emily who was no longer an agent in my department.

"Ian Doyle" He replied. I sighed Doyle was complicated . Emily had gone undercover as his housekeepers nanny. Ian Doyle had been Emilys first undercover operation.

Emily had been made. At the time we worked as a team. We had managed to pull Emily out before harm came to her.

Ian Doyle was the kind of criminal who targeted the unfortunate agents whose jobs were to arrest him. We hadn't known that.

_At the beginning of the case our team consisted of six agents._

_Issabell and Jerimiah kleese were twins both of them good agents with different skill set. Issabell had been a strong field agent. The kind of agent you would want to take lead._

_Jerimiah had been good at putting togather clues and smoothing things over with whatever law enforcements toes we were stepping on._

_We had also had a technical analyst Antonia Serchech. She was talented with computers and often ran any searches that came up. Most of us had the same or similar knowledge of computers she had. She was valuable to the team because she saved us time._

_Emily had been the closest thing to a rookie agent we had. She was also the kind of agent with undying loyalty. She was the agent you wanted to have your back._

_I had been the second oldest member of my team. I was Ambitious I believed my team was invincible._

_Last we had our leader. Earnest Johnson. He always seemed to know the answer to question we didn't have._

_Issabell had been loud and slightly rebellious. She was smart and often had trouble keeping her attention on one aspect of a case. This was good. Her eyes were large and hazel. her light brown hair always tucked out of the way in a ponytail. She had been sweet._

_Jerimiah had the same hazel eyes and brown hair as his sister. He had been a stickler for rules and fairly out going. He would often get caught on one small detail of the case that hardly seemed important to any one else but was often a key piece of the case._

_The twins had lived normal happy lives. They often spoke fondly of a pet dog they had growing up and thier kid brother Jacob._

_Niether of them had been prepared for Ian Doyle._

_Anotonia was only 20 when Ian Doyle showed up on our radar. She was young still trying to make her name in the world. She had been studying to become an agent in her free time. She was a shy girl but she was sweet._

_She had probably been the least prepared for Doyle _

_Earnest had probably been the only agent on out team who could have anticipated Ian Doyle. It is too bad he didn't care. Our leader was useless when Ian Doyle came._

_I Hadn't believed Ian Doyle could happen._

_If I hadn't been naive maybe I would have been prepared for Ian Doyle._

_Emily Prentiss was a rookie she was young with sparkling brown eyes. Emily was happily married to a police officer. Emily almost never spoke of her childhood. She was at a joyous moment in her life. Her and her husband were trying to have a baby._

_Yet something about Emily always told me their was something more to her. Emily was strong. Behind the happy wife and new agent was something else. Something that reared its head when it needed to protect her. Something that came with an expressionless mask that would slip in place when she felt endangered._

_Perhaps Emily was the only one prepared and willing to fight Ian Doyle._

_Our team leader bailed the moment we learned Ian Doyle was after us._

_It took us a month to apprehend Ian Doyle and place him in custody. In that Month we lost three team members. a week after that month we burried._

_Issabell and Jerimiah Kleese, Two outstanding operatives. That same week we burried Antonia her boyfriend and best friend came to the funeral._

_The only agents left standing were Emily and Me. We decided we didn't want to be part of another team. The director honored our request._

Justin looked at me. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"What clean up do we need?" I asked. Justin studied me.

"He escaped." For the first time since that awful month I felt fear. I looked at Justins boyish features. In the six years I had been working with Justin he had become like a brother to me.

Justin came to Friday Family game night every week at my house. Jakey calls him uncle. I will not let Ian Doyle get to him too.

"Let the FBI apprehend him. His file will say he is a international weapons dealer. Include any murders we have on record that he is charged for I instructed." Justin nodded. Including murder list in a federal file was was generally not done in my department , but I wanted to give the FBI team that caught this case a fighting chance.

The next day I got a call I was to arrest someone for intent to share classified information. I was also told that a plan was in action to arrest Ian Doyle by a different team in my department.

_almost four years ago add two days._

_Emily Prentiss Pov_

I groaned as I stood up. JJ had just ruined a perfectly good day with a case. Not just any case but apparently Ian Doyles case. How did she get her hands on that?

Tears sprung to my eyes as I remembered the twins. Issabell and Jerimiah. They had been outstanding agents. I used to dream of being as good as them. I fought to keep my tears in as I recalled shy Antonia she was only four years younger then me. She would've been a good operative someday.

The betrayel of our boss still burned as a tear slid out of my eye. I wiped it away before Hotch could notice.

Hotch, my boss now. He helped restore my faith in humanity. He reminded me that their were leaders who wouldn't abandon his team when they needed him most.

After I quit and Hotch came to my apartment to get me back. He not only showed me I was wanted on his team of elite profilers, but he banked on one of my good qualities to do it. When he made the deal that if my go bag wasn't ready and packed he would leave. He believed I wouldn't disregard an order. He also believed that I would be prepared to do my job.

Hotch reminded me that even though my old partner hadn't fought for me to stay, I was still worth more then the mistakes that I had made.

Aoron taught that sweet men still exist. He taught me that even though my husband was gone there is still a sweet man willing to sit through a girly movie like Sleepless in Seattle just because he knows I had a bad day the day before.

I couldn't let Ian Doyle get to him or any of my teammates. "Can we stop at my apartment on the way?" I asked. "I have some information that will pertain to this case" I told him. He nodded as we walked to the car.

Once we were in the car Hotch turned to me. "Emily, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded

"Still in a funk from yesterday" I lied. I felt guilty for lying to Hotch' but knew if I started explaining now. I wouldn't be able to stop crying. I was still in Emily mode. Pretty soon SSA Prentiss would take over and I'de be able to explain without breaking down.

I sighed for now I needed Emily she was the one who would break her Oath to protect her family. Hotches brow furrowed in concern "alright." He said. Alright is Hotch speak for we will talk about this later.

We pulled in front of my apartment. "You can stay here I told him as I got out." He looked like he was about to argue when I pointed out my SUV was in my parking spot so he would never be able to find a spot. This was a lie you could pretty much always park at Sallys Salad around the corner. but he didn't know that.

I ran up the stairs and into my apartment. Immediately I crossed the room to my desk and unlocked a drawer. In the drawer I undid a safe. After undoing a safe I reached in to pull a file out.

Should I really do this? I wondered. I took an oath with my old department that I would be willing to protect the secretes these types of files hold with my life. Only it isn't just my life on the line right now.

tears sprung to my eyes as I reminded myself what would happen if I didn't break my oath.

Doyle would take out Garcia who still managed to see the good in the world just as easily as he had taken out Antonia. My team would be weakened by the lack of nicknames and cheer. No one can replace Garcia not in her skill set but more so not in her personality.

Then he would take out JJ and Reid just as he had done with the twins.

JJ my sweet friend who operated in the center of heartache. JJ who had to make the difficult choice of which case we can help most. JJ who had to read the tear stained letters of loved ones and decide rather or not the cavalary can help. Yet she still managed to have a beautiful little boy with a loving husband in Will. JJ who was like a sister I always wanted. I won't let her husband be a single father.

Reid, He had become my little brother. He is smarter than any of us can ever hope to be. Yet the youngest of us all. The joy he finds in magic. The shy awkwardness around pretty girls. Most people outside of the unit think Reid never had a childhood. That childhood was lost on him. They were wrong. Reid carries the best part of youth with him.

Then Hotch and Morgan would be so crippled by the loss of our three family member that they would be easy for Doyle to take out.

A sob escaped my lips.

Then it would be Rossi and me. Rossi would live but never want to be an agent again. Rossi would live because he is just that good. He would live because he wasn't ready to die yet. Or maybe he would be ready maybe he would lose this time because he needs to see Carolyne wife number one. The wife he truelly loved.

More sobs escaped my lips as I continued to cry. Then it would just be me. I would survive because I was in SSA Prentiss mode. I would survive because the little Emily that I allowed to peek through would know that she had to stay strong to tell and help Hayley and Will.

Once Doyle was caught and put away I would pay my family respect. I would help Dereks mom and three sisters with funeral arrangements. I would visit Reids mom in the hospital help arrange that she be able to attend her sons funeral.

I felt myself break down. I would have to notify Sean of his older brothers death. I would have to help him. Aoron is the only family he has left. Then SSA Prentiss would pack up her bags and leave, and Me?. I would be left to pick up the pieces.

I would be left alone willing to give anything for a girls night with Pen and JJ. wanting more then anything to be teased by my older brother figure Morgan. Listening to the science where Rieds voice should be filling in a statistic. I would go out get myself in trouble maybe. Start doing drugs. Anything to anger Hotches spirit enough to come scowl at me.

I shook my head I would get back on track fast though. I would protect Henry , and I would beg Hayley to see Jack I would remind him how much his daddy loved him. As he got older I would tell him whatever he wanted to know about his daddy. I would be their for my bestfriends son every step of the road, but I would never be whole again if Doyle killed Aoron Hotchner.

I sat on my floor my shoulders shaking with sobs at just the possibility of this happening. If I can prevent it happening I will. I reached for the file. Just as someone reached for me.

As I was yanked back I kicked and screamed and clawed at whoever grabbed me almost instantly A hand was over my mouth.

"Please Em, I don't want to hurt you." a voice whispered. I stilled as my former partners voice filled my ear. He removed his hand from my mouth.

Grant Kenderson was a good person he had been there doing the first Doyle massacre " Please Grant you are going to get my team killed."I pleaded. Tears flowed through my eyes.

"Em, another team from our department has Doyle. He is powerless. He will not harm your team Em, just come with me" he told me as he gently guided me to my stomach and placed his handcuffs over my wrist. He then covered my mouth and led me away from my apartment.

As he carried me away I knew Hotch would fine my open drawer. I also knew Ian Doyle it appeared would have a new victim in his file. I wondered what fake name I would be arrested under.

I was charged as Emma Cayherwell for the intent to share classified information after that the rest became fuzzy.

ANANAN HP

I only wish I owned CM. I do own however Maddie agent Kenderson and alot of other characters not found in CM. I forgot to say it last time but Claudia and Artie sadly are not my creations.

I love anyandall reveiws. They help make me better. Just avoid making me cry. Even though I might have made you cry.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews lizzabet and leahoahla Im glad you liked my POVs. Leahoala Glad you liked the warehouse13 part I always have that show or psych playing in the back 784 glad you like my story so much your review got me back to writing. Crayolakid0413 yay! I have a new reader.

Please leave a review

ANANAN HP

Hotches Pov

I opened my eyes someone else was in the apartment. maybe a few years ago this would have alarmed me, however I had become quit use to waking up to a friend in the apartment. Sometimes it was my apartment other times it was hers. I tiredly glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30 Emily always slept until six.

She must of had a nightmare my half asleep brain filled in. My brow furrowing in concern I made my way towards the I walked down the stair I decided I would take her to that coffee shop she had deemed cute as we drove by it one day. It was only down the street. Since she was awake so early she could get a caramel something or another. I smiled to myself. Emily will like that. As I reached for the SUV keys, my brain finally caught up with my awakened body.

Emily wasn't in my kitchen. Emily didn't have a nightmare last night. She wasn't awoken by some horror from our job. No, some monster from our job had made it so Emily would never wake up again.

I fought back tears as I forced myself to remember Emily Rose Prentiss was gone. Their was no point in doing something to make her smile because Emily wouldn't be their to smile. The pain in my gut was agonizing. Emily wouldn't be their to smile ever.

Calming myself I turned on my heels and walked up stairs. I did not want to worry Emilys daughter. Walking into the kitchen in tears, would alarm her.

Third person Maddie

Madlien Prentiss paced in the kitchen. She hated the unfamiliarity she had been thrown into.

Madlien was gratefull for the roof over her head. she was gratefull more so for the sheltered freedom she was allowed.

Madlien hated that she was rescued to late. She knew it was a petty thought, but couldn't help but think it wasn't fair. After all her parents were good people as far as she knew so how did their deaths balance out?

Maddie had always found a degree of comfort in logic. Maddie coped in a very similar mechanism as the one her mother had used. Only her mask wasn't as perfected as her mothers.

To be able to fit something in a little box she had to find logic in it. The logic Maddie seeked was simple. If this... Then this... Therefore this applys. She understood the world wasn't fair. Fortunatley for Maddie logic didn't have to be.

Angrily Maddie glared at the wooden floor. Tears stung her eyes. She would never see her mother again. How was she expected to wrap her head around that. How could Maddie make sense of her moms death when she found it difficult for her to breathe at the thought.

Maddie hated feeling so lost and confused. Maddie realized being angry was useless she disliked this. The young girl missed her mom.

None of this compared to the feeling she held towards the small rooms she had been held in. Madlien Lennings Prentiss loathed nothing as much as she loathed that room

Emily pov.

Slowly I opened my eyes expecting to be in a cell after all I had been arrested. I was not in a cell. I was in a bland room with calming colors. This led me to believe I was in a hotel room.

My muscles protested as I tried to shift myself into a sitting position. Had I been injured? I stay still temporarily giving up the idea to sit up. My senses were slow so it took me a few moments before I cataloged another person in my room.

I stilled hoping not to alert the other person until I knew who it was. The last thing I remember was being arrested by Kenderson. So it had to be him in the room. I opened my mouth to speak but it felt heavy so I decided instead of attempting a three syllable word I would only Utter one syllable.

"Grant?"I questioned. Immediately strong arms lifted me into a sitting position. I was now leaning against the head board. From my new position I could now see me surroundings clearer.

It was Kenderson in the room with me. There was also an IV in my arm. I wondered if perhaps I was actually in a really nice hospital room.

I watched as Kenderson lifted a cup and gently guided the straw to my mouth. Without thinking I greedily sucked in the liquid. It tasted horrible but soothed my dry throat. Once I had drained the contents of the cup Kenderson placed it on a counter across the room then walked back to me.

I tried again to speak. "You can't arrest me, considering breaking an Oath is not a crime" I told him giving myself a mental fist pump when I completed the sentence.

"Emily you had the drawer open. Intention to break your Oath is a crime..." he told me.

Slowly I moved my head back and forth. This took more effort then it ever had in the past. "The file stayed in the drawer." I informed him slowly growing more and more confident in my ability to speak." It is not intention to share until the file leaves the safe.'" I recited.

"Also" I added "the computer saw a high probability I would break my Oath which has never been enough grounds to arrest a former agent."

Grant met my eyes I saw sadness and guilt portrayed in them." Oh Emily, how I wished you made that argument four monthes ago." He told me.

The pieces of the puzzle slowly put themselves togather in my head. Now I knew how, I had ended up with unused muscles in a hotel room. I knew what my department did with their prisoners. I knew the treatment I had endured these last four months. Only one question remained to be answered.

"Why now?" I asked. Grant looked at me. about tree days ago I got a phone call from your daughter. She is safe and with your BAU team. He informed me.

Maddie is alive. Maddie is safe and with my familiy. My beautiful baby came home. I felt my chest lighten. She is fourteen years old now. There is no more past tense associated wth my daughter. I no longer think that she wold have been fourteen. She is. I have a daughter who is fourteen years old.

Grant held my gaze. "Em, We will get her mother home to her. Your physical therapist is coming in 10 miutes. He held two plane tickets up one was a round trip the other was a one way. Both the tickets were stamped a month from now.

If I did the math correctly.

They were to dulles air port. I would be going home. In one month

Please leave a me know what you want to see.

Please check out my other story. Its not cm but Psych. Its new to


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! I am back I don't Know how long I will be though. The Warehouse 13 premier may have murdered my muse. I was going to bring Claudia back in, but if the show goes where I think it is... I'm going to go watch happy funny Claudia and Artie episodes now. Please leave a review it helps me know what to focus on Thanks crayola kid for reviewing and 123a456e I can't answer your question because I don't trust myself to write the Hackers character right now. Thanks for the review leahoahla.

ANANAN HP

Hotches pov

My phones shrill ringing woke me up."Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Hotch, We have a case. It is a bad one." JJ warned me.

I sighed as a ran my hand over my face" K,Have the team meet in the conference room in an hour." I told her.

Alright see you soon" JJ said. Then I heard a beep telling me the call had disconnected.

Maddie shouldn't be anywhere near my cases. I bit my lip I couldn't call Will because JJ had mentioned Henry had a play date today.

I considered leaving Maddie home alone but quickly discarded that idea. Who knows how long I will be gone. Even if it ends up being only for a day, I know Maddie is still frightened. I can see it in the way she flinches when a door locks behind her at my office. I know her injuries to her ribs still bother her. It would be so wrong to leave her home alone for an hour let alone an indefinate number of days.

Reluctantly I lifted my phone."Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Hey, I wouldn't ask if I had another option ,but a need a favor. I have a case and... Long story short I have custody of a 14 year old girl who doesn't need to be exposed to the side of humanity my job handles."

I paused to allow Hayley to soak in the information I had just thrown at her. "I know it is a large favor to ask. Please Hayley if you could just watch her this time. I will make a more permenent plan when I get back."

I heard Hayley sigh."You can bring her over , I'll wake Jack so they can meet.

"Thank you." I replied as Hayley hung up.

I set the phone down and made my way into the kitchen. Maddie was slumped over the table asleep. I gently shook her shoulder, keeping in mind her injured ribs which I was certain her sleeping position had agitated.

Immediatley she jerked up as her eyes darted back and forth. About a minute later her stance relaxed. "How are you feeling" I asked.

"Like I was used as a punching bag for nine years." came her reply. My hands clenched into a fist. Someone had hurt her.

Maddie noticed my widened eyes and alerted stance then looked down. "I'm sorry. I am not a morning person." Her cheeks painted a delicate pink. "I am just a bit soar is all."

She gave me a half hearted smile and rolled her eyes. " My sleeping position probably didn't help."

I did my mental face palm. Maddie had a nightmare last night. I ignored her, of course she will be in a grumpy mood. "Maddie, When you have a nightmare and can't fall back asleep. You can always wake me up. Even if your not scared and just don't want to be lonely." I informed her holding her her frightened ,dark eyes in my gaze.

She dropped her gaze from mine."Thank you" She whispered.

"Maddie a case came in..." I began Immediatley her gaze snapped upward her widened alarmed eyes meeting my calm brown gaze.

Do I have to stay umm.. do I have to stay home alone?" she asked. clearly the thought of staying home terrified her. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"No, You do not. You will be staying with my son Jack and Ex wife Hayley." I informed her she nodded and left to go pack.

40 minutes later I pulled into Hayley's drive way. "Hey,Maddie. I trust Hayley I wouldn't leave you with her if I didn't and I will be back." I promised the young girl who had been shifting in her seat the entire car ride.

She nodded and gave me a small smile before we both got out of my SUV and traversed the driveway. Just before I rang the doorbell Maddie took me by surprise. She threw her arms around me in a hug. "Come home safely."she seemed to plead with me. I felt myself nod as I wrapped her in a protective embrace. I wish I could keep her right here always, I thought.

We pulled apart a few seconds before my Ex wife's door swung open a moment later Hayley appeared. She gave me a tight smile then looked down towards Maddie.

Hayley's Pov

If Aoron had asked that I watch a teenager that he apparently now had custody of,I would of said no. But, he didn't ask. He pleaded. Teenagers and preteens are supposed to be difficult to deal with. They are supposed to be at the age their parents stop being put on pedestals. Generally speaking they just don't care what adults have to say. They believe they have their own heads and they know everything.

I sighed as made my way to my door. I could only hope this girl would be one of respectful ones. I made sure it was them then swung the door open. I did not see the rebelliouse teenager texting on her cell phone I had prepared myself for.

A young girl stood in front of me. Her hair a dark brunette pulled into a ponytail. She didn't look annoyed or irritated. She looked terrified. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was standing next to my Ex husband his hand on her shoulder. She didn't appear to be older then eleven or twelve if I had to guess.

She appeared to be shivering NO not shivering, trembling. She was past terrified. She looked towards Aoron confusion making its way onto her pretty features. That is when I realized I had yet to speak and had been staring at her for about 3 minutes too long.

"Hi, My name is Hayley Brookes come on in" I spoke to both Aoron and the girl, but made eye contact with the younger of the two as I spoke.

Almost as if someone had flipped a switch the young girls shaking stopped and she offered my a hand and a polite smile."Madlien Prentiss ,but please call me Maddie. I nodded and ushered them inside after returning her hand shake.

As Aoron went to get Jack I tried to place that name. A friend?..No. A family member of Aorons?..No. A collegue? ..Yes! But not my collegue. It was a member of my Ex Husbands team. Emily Prentiss. So why does my Ex have custody of his close friends daughter. Oh wait Jack told me Emmy was gone. She was somewhere she couldn't get to him.. I swallowed but she loved him very much.

That was how my Ex told my son their friend was dead. I felt a sympathetic tear slip out for Maddie. The same tears I had shed for my sons sadness of his Emmys death. Only another few shed out as I realized if it wasn't for Aoron Maddie would probably in the system.

Just then my Ex Husband came into the room carying my son. His eye glancing worriedly at Maddie. She offered a half smile in return.

"Jack, buddy this is Maddie."My former husband introduced. My young son studied Maddie for a moment then broke into a smile. "Hi!" He shouted with a wave of his little hand.

To my surprise the young girl gave my son a slightley smaller smile but returned the cheerful greeting. "Hi Jack!" only instead of a wave she made her way over to where he was held by his father and they high fived ths elicted a giggle from my son.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,I'm back. Thanks so much for the Reviews lizzabet, for this chapter and for correcting my spelling on Aaron I actually tried like 50 different version trying to fing the right spelling and failed when I first started this story. Thanks for the review Guest it was very helpfull.

This was Kinda unplanned but it was either this or nothing till after next Monday. Plus this just demanded to be written. CM will never be mine and my opinion on review will never change. I hope you like all the POVs I felt like I was excluding characters.

Hayley's POV

Maddie remained awake after my son was carried upto bed by his father. When Aaron left Maddie gave him a hug. She was quiet. She didn't speak as I showed her the guest room she simply stared forward her face expressionless. She didn't seem to have any interest in going back to bed so I began to talk to her.

"How old are you" I asked her. She looked up confusion crossing her features before she seemed to process what I had said.

"fourteen" she answered her voice soft. I smiled at her. I knew the answer already but just wanted to see if she would answer. Her brow furrowed before she gave me a soft smile. "You already knew that though, didn't you?" She questioned me.

I laughed surprised at how quikley she had as my ex husband would say profiled me.

oh well I sighed she seemed sweet enough. The next day Maddie played with Jack all day. She was good with him. I laughed as I thought back to the park. Protective of him. Emily Prentiss had a good daughter.

around 3:30 in the morning my door bell rang.

Hotches POV.

I sat up in my hotel room in Washington DC. I grabbed for my phone wich had woken me up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hotch, He, He sent us mail. You have to get to the DC PD now! with the rest of the team." Garcia's frenzied voice came over the line.

"Okay, We are on our way." I informed Garcia as I began waking my team.

20 minutes later my team had gotten dress and crossed the street to the police department. Five bleary agents stared at the board. Children were going missing all over DC. Two would be taken at a time. A little boy and his older sister. 23 hour later their bodies would be found. sheet of paper pinned above them with the words She wasn't strong enough typed in bold letters. We had narrowed the suspect list down to 7 suspects. None of them had alibies but all of them had good lawers. That is what the board my exhausted team.

I called Garcia back. "Hey Garcia we are at the station." I informed her.

"Ask if any mail came for any of us ." Garcia instructed me. I lifted my hand and waver over an officer.

"Who would I ask about mail?" I asked the young man. He looked startled but lifted his hand

"umm That would be me" he told me. "I just put some mail addressed to your team in the chiefs box he informed me.

"I need that now!" I commanded. The Skinny man scrambled off then returned shoving the white envelope at me before mumbling something I didn't hear because I was already leaving the room.

I strode into the conference room then opened the letter.

The next victims are at an address one of you know don't worry agent Jareau . Little Henry is safe with your husband. Agent Hotchner I can't say the same for your kids. It read.

I scribbled down Hayley's address and passed it to JJ. "We need officers at this location an hour ago." JJ nodded and had the phone to her ear in seconds. Then my phone rang. It was Hayley.

Derek Morgans POV

Okay the look on Hotches face is seriously scaring the hell out of me right now. Hotch wouldn't have called us out of our hotel room at four in the morning if something Major hadn't happened.

Hotch has only looked this pissed and worried once... And that was when Emily Prentiss was taken.

quikley I scanned the room everyone was where they were supposed to be. My team was here so why was Hotch like this. .. Baby Girl! NO! I shouted in my head as I whipped out my phone just as fast as JJ had.

"Goddes of all things knowable and unknowable at your service." Penelopes comforting voice flowed through the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Just checking on you Baby Girl"

Spencer Reids POV

Hotch looked scared. Since I have known him. I can only two other times he looked this frightened. Neither of those times were good JJ, Morgan and Rossi look equally as confused as I am. Oh wait Morgan expression mirrors Hotches and he is pulling up his phone at a very fast rate. I was about to ask him what was happening when I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. I glanced towards Hotch.

Nope he still looked terrified. What is happening?

Rossi POV

My team was shaken. Hotch most of all. I wonder if Emily was here if she would be equally as shaken as Hotch. She always could read his mind. I watched as Aaron glanced down at his phone. Somehow he managed to look more panicked after glancing down at the caller ID. Answering his phone he briskly walked out of the room leaving the rest of us staring after him in confusion.

I knew the address JJ was sending police too. If only I could remember why and then I did. I knew what had my friend so panicked.

JJs POV.

Immediatly I followed Hotches orders. I hung up the phone Police were on their way to that address. I glanced at my surrounding team member Hotch answered the phone and walked off. No one seemed to know what was going on. I glanced at Morgan who was talking to Garcia wich told me she was fine. I pulled out my phone to call Will.

"Hey, Darlin" He answered.

I ignored his greeting and asked the question I needed to hear the answer to. "You have Henry right? I questioned.

"I do" He answered.

I smiled "Just making sure. I love you I have to go."

"K ,Bye Jen."and then he hung up. I put the phone down just as Hotch made his way back into the room all of us looking to him. The room was tense with concern.

We looked to our Horror Stricken leader. None of us used to seeing him this way. He met my eyes. Opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

As he met my eyes I felt my stomach drop. NO! It can't be happening. But it was. and then I lost the contents of my stomach in a police conference room.

ANANAN HP

I know I can be just mean. Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought and what you would like to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi!,I'm Back. lizzabet glad I have your interest, Thanks for the review! That goes for you to 123a456e! Simonekingofthelumppycats13 there will be some happiness eventually;). judithya88 I ran into the same problem writing because I wanted the case to be close enough to Maddie but far enough for maybe a hotel room. In the end you will notice I made the hotel literally across the street from the station:) save commute time. both of you thanks for the reviews. leahoaloahla I grew up pretty much only watching winnie the pooh till I was 6 so I adored the lines in Warehouse13. I know Maddie has horrible luck I almost had Morgan saying that but opted for the Garcia freakout instead.

If you watch the show you can read this chapter. it was hard to write. so please leave feedback.

My opinions on character death ,reviews and tht CM is not mine. Is not going to change.

Hotches POV.

Hayley had been silent for four minutes. After she had called to tell us the dreaded news we had driven here as fast as we could. My team was in the Kitchen with the scene. JJ and I sat in the living room with the witness.

JJ spoke. "Hayley can you tell us what happened?" My ex wife nodded.

"He he … He had a gun!" She sobbed. JJ continued the interview.

"Who was it pointed at?" she asked her voice soft.

""Maddie.. she's so young... and sweet." Haley looked at me." She stepped in front of Jack so it wouldn't be pointed at him."

I felt an immense pride and sadness when I heard this. "I'm so sorry Aaron.. I didn't want to get her shot. I should have ran for the alarm... but she could've been hurt. And now she is going to be hurt." Hayley was sobbing. I was rendered speechless.

"Hayley you did good." JJ told her." As hard as it is to except there was nothing you could have done. If you had ran for the alarm chances are the situation would be so much worse." JJ paused her blue eyes holding in tears before she began to speak again. "You gave us a chance to find them."

JJ's voice stayed strong as she assured Hayley." I can speak for my team when I say this.. There is No thing this team and its members wouldn't do to get those kids home safely... Those kids are ours."

The person who took them is going to regret they ever lived this much I know.

Maddies POV

"Hey Jack, Come stand behind me ,sweet boy." I commanded Aaron Hotcher's Son. He did as I told him.

I had placed myself in a corner. The room was bland. The only furniture in the room was a bar and an eery rope swinging over it. The rope made my stomach turn.

Hopefully if I placed us in a corner with Jack behind me he wouldn't bother trying to get to Jack. I stood in that position for at least an hour before a man walked into the room. He wore a tank top his arms were somewhat muscular. Not as muscular as Agent Morgan or Agent Hotchner but more Muscular then Dr. Reid or the guys who had me for nine years.

His eyes were an evil green. This was nothing like the calming greenish brown that Eric's eyes held. No this was poop green. A mix of Dark green and brown.

He reached for me and yanked me towards him roughly. I didn't struggle. I wouldn't struggle unless he reached for Jack. He didn't he just brought me to the middle of the room so the rope dangled just above my head. Then he sat a step stool down next to me.

"Don't move!" he instructed me. Then he redirected his voice to Jack. "I won't hurt you right now, if you come do me a favor." Mr. Poop eyes told Jack. I watched as Jack scurried towards us then hid behind me. I smiled. Good boy I thought.

"What do you want him to do?" I asked for Jack. Mr. Poop eyes smiled.

"He is going to hold your arms still while I tie you up." He informed me. I nodded.

"Sweet boy, I need you to help me out here." I struggled to keep my voice from breaking. " What you need to do is hold my hands up near the rope okay?"I asked. Hiding the fact that I was terrified from this little boy.

Jack nodded and climbed onto the step stool. I lifted my arms and didn't struggle as I felt Jacks little hands hold my wrists. Mr. Poop eyes brought the rope and tied it around my wrists tight enough to be uncomfortable but not tight enough to cut of circulation. Before Jack climbed of the step stool. I kissed his forehead. "Daddys gonna find us, sweet boy" I promised him.

Jack climbed down then scrambled a good distance away. I was unprepared for the kicks that agitated my ribs and bruised my leggs puting all my weight on my tied up arms.

After what was probably only 4 hours but felt like weeks later he shouted in my face. "Have you had enough? Are you done?" weakly I nodded. My body shook with fatigue. It hurt to breathe. I could hear Jack crying in the background. Warm tears fell down my face.

My head and neck were the only thing that had not not been hit repeatedly. "Good!" Mr. Poop eyes shouted. Then to my Horror he began to walk towards Jack.

I couldn't let that little boy get hurt. So I did the only thing I could. I got his attention back on me the only way I could think to.

"NO! You smelly ,hideous weakling I'm not done." I shouted. Expecting the pain that came didn't leave me anymore prepared for it.

Eventually he stopped. It was then that I gave in to fatigue and passed out.

He left the room then returned with a penut butter sandwich. The sealed kind that came prepackaged, and an unopened disposable water bottle. I called Jack over to me after he left.

I had Jack hold the water bottle to my lips so I could drink about 4 sips that didn't feel like nearly enough after he opened it. Then gave him the rest. I intended to give Jack the entire sandwich,but him being the sweet boy that he is. He wouldn't eat unless I had one bite. So I took a small bite. That made my stomach yearn for more. Realizing how hungry I was made me realize it was probably well past midnight now. I had lost the entire day.

As My vision became fuzzy I knew I would have no choice but to give in to the darkness.

Frigid Ice cold water engulfed my frame . Then I could breathe for about five seconds before more water came. I don't know how long this occured for. Only that I could only say No when he asked if I had enough ,time and time again. I had to protect the son of the kind man who gave me a home.

The cruel man began alternating between hitting me and drenching me in unbelievably cold water.

Then suddenly nothing was touching my shaking form. A moment later a warm body was taking my weight off my fatigued arms. I snuggled into the warm form allowing it to pull me closer. When I opened my eyes I didn't see Mr. Poop eyes. I saw warm ,comforting, kind Brown eyes.

I smiled. For a moment I looked away. I saw Mr. Poop eyes in front of 4 Government issues Glocks that had furious FBI agents behind them and Several Officer also had their weapons trained on him. They looked angry.

Now he knows how it feels to have a gun pointed at him. I thought. Recalling the terrifying scenario I had found myself in that day at Hayley Brookes house.

I turned my gaze back to Agent Hotchner's eyes. Jack hadn't been hurt. He was safe. I was safe. agent Hotchner was warm. I snuggled into him trying to soak in the heat.

ANANAN HP

So there horribly painful to write, but it had to be done. this is definatly not the last chapter. please leave a review telling me what you would like to see.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi!I am back. I would like to say any mistakes I ever make are my own unless I say otherwise. Thank you for the review 123a456e, I can't answer your question otherwise why would you read the story. I'm glad to see people asking questions like 0413, Thanks for the review, If it makes you feel any better there is a reason I wrote Maddie getting hurt but that comes into play much later. It was hard for me to write. Millieprue- Bellatrixlestrange Your reviews make my day!Thank you so much. Thanks for the review lizzabet I agree gotta have a reason wich you will see more of in chapters to come. leahloahla , Thanks for the review. To be honest that is kinda idea of Maddie protecting Jack is kinda what fueled pretty much everything you guys so in the last 2 chapter and this one. Simonekingofthelumpycats13 , I have a great scene for Emily written but not for a few more for the reviews , Especially those who are constantly reviewing as I put new chapters up.

I do not own cm characters. I took gelsons name from a grocery store but the character is mine. and Maddie is I don't like him I made up Fredrick Bowwel so he is mine. also j'adore reviews. I love reviews so please leave them.  
ANANANAN HP

The high pitch wailing of several vehicles sirens resonated through the air around me. An ambulance four squad cars and two SUVs all speeding towards the house of Fredrick Bowwal.

A 31 one year old man who had witnessed his sister death when he was 6. A young Fredrick Bowwal had watched as the car his older sister was in had veered into a lake when she was 12. After words his mother had left and his father had raised him to believe that the only decent girl below the age of 20 had died. When he was 10 he was expelled from several school for attacking female students.

My hand tightened on the steering wheel. And now that man had my best friends daughter. A girl who I loved like a daughter. I glanced at the speedometer. Let me see if this thing can do 60...

Morgan burst into the room. I watched as the Bowwal lifted his hand in surrender. I saw my son standing in the back corner of a room crying. I was about to run to him when I saw Maddie.

She was dangling in the center of the room. It appeared that she was low enough to stand but her legs had given in. All of her weight being held by her trembling arms. Her form was shaking. She was drenched in what I assumed to be cold water. I couldn't see her face do to her neck being sagged down in fatigue.

With out thought I ran forward. Lifting Maddie and cradling her to my chest. She continued to shake but pushed her self towards me. Finally she opened her eyes. Her stunning brown eyes meeting mine.

For a moment I saw terror in them. Then recognition lit her eyes as relief flooded her features. She glanced sideways to the rest of the team handling the criminal before curling inward towards me. Shivering she closed her eyes ,her head resting against my chest. Where the hell is the Medic?! It felt like I stood there holding her for hours before the Paramedics rushed towards us. In actuality it was only the amount of time it took to escort the monster that harmed her out.

Then a man was taking her from me. Morgan was cutting Maddie's wrists free. Gently the Medic who had lifted her from me lay her on the gurney. She was unconscious .

I ran with the gurney. I refused to even contemplate loosing sight of her. When We arrived at the ambulance, I hopped in. Maddie remained knocked out. The entire ride to the hospital. This concerned the Paramedics working on her.

When we arrived at the Hospital I was ushered to a waiting room as they took Maddie into an exam room. Shortly after I began pacing the waiting room the rest of my team arrived. JJ was holding Jack. Upon seeing me my little boy wiggled until JJ set him down. He ran towards me With a shout of "Daddy!"

When he reached me I lifted him up onto my lap. I scanned his small form for any injuries. When I didn't find any major ones I motioned for Dave to come over. Dave seemed to know my intention because he pulled out his notebook.

"Hey, Jack. Can you tell us what happened?" Dave questioned my son. I felt Jack nod before answering.

"A bad man took me and Madda" My son began as Dave began writing what Jack said word for word. "I was scared she was notted. Madda telled me a spot to stand. I hid behind her. The bad man took her to the middle off the room... He yelled at me. wanted me to come here. I did notted want to. He said he wouldn't hurt me if I did. I run and hid behind Madda.. Madda asked me to hold her hands like the bad man wanted me to. I did"

My son looked up at me his lower lip trembled. "Peaple don't hit. It is not nice.. specially never hit girls." He told me. At this I knew what happened.

"Did the bad man hit Maddie ,Buddy?"He nodded.

Jack started to cry. "I don't wanna tattletale on!" her he told me. At this my brow furrowed.

"Buddy, Whatever you say. It won't get Maddie in trouble." I promised him. My boy nodded.

"K,... The bad man stopped hitting her. He yelled at her and she said yes. He started walking towards me. Daddy I was scareder then ever. She yelled at him and called him mean names. He went back and hit her. he gone and brought back a water bottle. I opened it and she took a little. I got the rest cos she said to. She didn't want the sandwich but I made her take a bite. The bad man came back He yelled at her lots, hit her and then start dumping water on her and you came and got rid of the man."Jack was crying by the time he was done.

I began rocking him. "It's okay ,buddy. Your safe. Daddy has you." Madlien Prentiss had protected my son with everything she had. I know that in the coming night my nightmares will not be of the criminals we put away. In the nights to come my children's tear stained faces will haunt me.

My thought were interrupted when Jack tapped my shoulder." I forgot that Madda said you were gonna come and save us. She was right!" he informed me. I didn't know how to feel about that so I just pulled my son closer. Later I would have to hear Maddie's side of events.

POV 3rd person

As Aaron Hotchner rocked his youngest child an experienced doctor wallked into the waiting room and called for the family of Madlien Prentiss.

Garcia rushed forward taking Jack from his fathers arms. The rest of the team rushed towards the doctor. If the man was intimidated by the FBI agents he had been around long enough not to show it." I am doctor Gelson , Madliens attending physician."

After this much the doctor paused. He was unsure of how to phrase the next part. He had seen his patient's medical history. He knew that lucky did not define this girls life. He also knew that she could easily have been so much worse off."Madlien Prentiss is a very lucky, her injuries are no more serious then the injuries she was already being treated for, However I assume you would've taken note of how she favored her right side when her meidcation began to wear off. She will no longer do that do to the left side being nearly as injured."

The doctor paused to allow her family to soak this information in. "We would like to monitor Madlien for a few days. When she came in her tempeture had been slightly below normal and we would like to monitor her intake off nutrients. " He explained.

After seeing the worry beginning to appear on the agents faces ,he hastened to reassure them." This is nothing to be concerned about. It is only to be certain her body receives the rest and nutrients it requires to heal."

Agent Hotchner asked the question all of his subordinates were dying to ask." Can we see her?" He asked.

The doctor smiled."of course, follow me you may bring your son and friends as well." The doctor informed him loud enough to reassure the team that Maddie wasn't in any serious health danger. If she were Jack certainly would not be allowed in the room.

eagerly they followed the doctor into Maddie's hospital room.

POV Emily Prentiss.

I stared at Kenderson as memories of that horrible day came flooding through my mind.  
Nine years ago  
We were walking out of a soccer game. My sweet little girl's right hand squeezing mine , her left hand cradling a signed soccer ball. Her brown eyes had been sparkling with joy. Her giggles easily heard. This had been part of her birthday gift. The other gift was soccer lessons.

Suddenly her hand was yanked from mine. Her bubbly giggle a turned into a shout for Mama, a shout for me. I spun around ...tried to stop. Terrified I called my princess's name. The crowd exiting the arena was too much. I was being shuffled towards the exit. Few little kids surrounded me, a blond haired girl close to the age of seven. three nine year old boys and a teenage couple, none of these were my baby.

My heart had stopped like this before, when the older kids playing soccer caught my girl's eye at the park. This time she wasn't watching a soccer game with a mixture of awe and glee on her face. Her terrified shout told me she hadn't just wondered off. This time , when the fear came it didn't go away. My daughter was gone. I made Maddie a promise that day. That I would never stop searching and I would never forget.

So I never did. Physical Therapy was long and tedious but every day I became this much closer to coming home. I missed Aaron, I missed my team. They were safe, and by some miracle so is my daughter. Maddie is with the person I trust more then anyone. I know that he is going to do right by her. I also know that I need him in my life. My daughter will too.

Eric's POV.

I stared in horror at the file I had not ment to see but had bent down to pick up. Madlien Prentiss missing June 14th 3:30 am. "Mom?" I asked alarm coloring my voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi,** I am back. This chapter was difficult to write and I am not sure how it turned out. I would like to thank all the reveiwers. rmpcmfan, Aren't we all waiting for Emily return :) thanks for the Thanks for the review. I agree Eric is a bit light finding out...I blame his mom;).  
lizzabet thanks for the review. I want Emily to see her daughter soon too! I litterally already started writing the chapter for that. So much has to happen first though! Simonekingofthelumpycats. Thanks for the review glad to see people taking an interest in the well being of my characters!**

As always criminal minds not mine! Maddie and Eric are mine! I often forget to ask for reviews because I am too busy being excited about the reveiws I did get so please always remember when reading my story I LOVE reviews. I really enjoy getting critiqued so I can improve my writing in general not just on this story. Reviews give me more confidence in my writing... in other words they help speed along the days I stare at a chapter or two wondering if they are good enough to post. One last thing on reviews if I ever try to hold a story/chapter hostage for X# of reveiws please leave me one review only and that is to set me straight.

Thank you for reading!  
ANANANAN HP  
Eric's POV.

I stared in horror at the file I had not ment to see ,but had bent down to pick up. Madlien Prentiss missing June 14th 3:30 am. "Mom?" I asked alarm coloring my voice.

After seeing what I was holding my mother spoke." oh , don't worry about that." I disliked her response. Exiting her office, I pulled out my phone.

I heard a click saying the phone was on. Before he had a chance to speak, I hurled my question at him." Uncle Dave, What happened to Maddie?"

"We got her, kid. She is safe." At this response I exhaled in relief. I really did like Maddie.

"Do you think a girl like her would like me?" I asked him.

I heard a chuckle on the other line. "What kind of girl is she?" Uncle Dave questioned.

I took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't tease me for my response. "You know...Stunningly Intelligent, Unbelievably sweet, and well really really pretty." I replied

"You won't know kid unless you try... Listen Eric, Maddies at the hospital. You could come see her if you like."

"I would" I replied to his offer. Maddie is at the hospital. I let those words sink in. As Uncle Dave informed me he would come get me. I told him okay. My mom would not notice my absence.

I walked into the hospital room with Uncle Dave. Maddie was speaking with agent Hotchner and a bald african american and didn't see me enter the room. Agent hotchner leaned over and gently pulled Maddie into a hug. He whispered something into her ear and then pulled back. Uncle Dave cleared his throat and all eyes in the room were on him.

"This " He gestured to me.

Maddie interrupted him giving me a smile" Eric" Her soft voice spoke.I smiled at her and was about to speak when Dave began speaking.

"Yes, This is Eric Strauss." He informed the room. At my last name many of my uncles teammates eyebrows rose.

Uncle Dave continued." Eric this is agent Morgan, Agent Jaroue and . And last but not least Technical analyst Garcia. I gave a polite nod to each of the people I was introduced to then turned my attention back to the girl I had come to see.

Dave cleared his throat and the rest of the team left the room taking an awkward silence with them.

I stared at Maddie. A puzzle began to form in my mind. "Your last name is Prentiss ,but every adult I have ever seen you with has a different last name, and you appear to live with Agent Hotchner?" I spoke.

Maddie propped her self onto her elbows , she stared off into space as she bit her lip. For a moment she closed her eyes composing herself. She turned towards me her browner then brown eyes pleading with me. "Please just.. just take me at face value. I am a fourteen year old girl who likes to read and loves soccer. I live with agent Hotchner and am close with his team. Just a teenage girl..She pleaded me to believe.

Then she gave a roll of her eyes." well a teenage girl in a hospital bed but still a girl." She finished, Her beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. I wanted to believe her I did ,But as I stared at Maddie I knew there was more to this girl then meets the eye. something tells me it won't scare me away though.

I value honesty. So I wasn't about to agree with her just to placate her. "Maddie Prentiss, I can't drop the subject. I won't ask you about it anymore though, you can tell me when you are ready". I gave her a small smile "which could be never. I am going to respect you on this, but just know if you do decide to let me know. I won't disappoint you." I gave her a smile. I wouldn't let her feel disappointed the sasme way I so often felt around my mother.

"I didn't come here to push you about something you don't want to talk about."I informed her.

Maddies POV

I sat there propped up on my elbows staring into Erics gray green eyes. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve that much was clear. It seemed so wrong of me not to return the favor. I couldn't though not yet. Maybe not ever.

He is promising he won't dissapoint me. Eric is staring into my eyes I feel comforted and vulnerable at the same time. How is this possible? He is giving me a smile. Telling me he just wanted to make sure I was okay. I swallow as I return the smile. All I want to tell him is I miss my mom.

He leaves. I call after him he turns around. "Thanks for coming." I tell the kind boy he smiles at me.

"I will be back later" he informs me "you look tired." H gives his explanation for leaving. I realize he is right I am tired I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_I am about four years old my mom is with me. I'm laughing sitting on her lap she seems to be doing something with a phone. She isn"t holding it with her hands she is holding it using her shoulder. suddenly I am in the air. I am not scared though because my mom arms are holding me. I know she will not let go._

_My dream mixes it changes to a different location. We are at the arena I had just turned 5. I was going to learn how to play soccer I was so excited. My mom had even managed to get me a signed soccer ball. I was holding that in my left hand. Everyone was bumping into me. I didn't like it so I held on as tight as I could to my mom with my right hand._

_Suddenly hands were on my hip jerking me backwards they were squeezing so tight it hurt. All I knew at the moment was that I wanted my Mama so I did what any kid would do I shouted for her. The mans hand came up around my mouth as he pulled me into a corner. I kicked repeatedly and tried to bite the man but eventually he just lifted me up._

_I could see my mom she was looking everywhere and calling for me. I wanted to run to her and have her lift me into her safe arms but I couldn't the bigger person wouldn't let me._

I woke up with a start. Tears pricking my eyes. I wanted my mom, but she is gone. My mom is gone I have to face that. I have to let it hurt.

My chest tightened, and hurt it did. The grief I had been holding back washed over me. It was such a strange feeling. I have known she is dead for awhile. Still though, it felt like the news was new. I think it was finally sinking in. I would never see her again. Never! would I see the woman who everyone says I resemble.

I would never get to know her ,The girl Garcia calls Tall Dark and Gorgeous. I silent sob escaped my body. The friend the BAU team was so clearly grieving someone is I should know, but never will.

I felt robbed. That is the only word to explain my emotions. The deep sadness that is evident in agent Hotchners eyes will never be the same as the sadness I feel.

How did I have the right to grieve for her? It seemed like such a strange notion, but at the same time it made so much sense.

I had nine years to adjust to the prospect of never seeing my mother again. My mom, the way I knew her when I was five had changed. The agent who had died 4 and a half months ago is different. She has to be! Because like I told agent Hotchner, people change.

I changed. I'm not a five year old little girl anymore. I am older now. I know that my mama won't always be able to be there for me. I know that peoples actions can hurt.

Why do I grieve then? ..Because I loved her. I loved my mom. Emily Prentiss Loved me. I know that even though everything changed so much. I know that one thing never did. Emily Prentiss never forgot me. And I? I never stopped missing my mom.

Agent Hotchner was asleep in a chair next to my bed. Jack sat quietly on his fathers lap. I motioned for him to come towards me and he did. I needed the comfort and innocent trust Jack held in the world. I needed for just a second to remember that. Jack is safe. Jack doesn't have to miss his parents.

"Hey sweet boy." I greeted him. As I wrapped my arms around him pulling him next to me. Jack lay his body next to mine his small arm wrapping partially around my waist.

I needed this.I have to know that I still can care about someone.

I care about Jack Hotchner. He is living proof that I still have a family in the BAU. That this time when I returned the people who cared about me still lived.


	18. Chapter 18

AN.  
At last I return! Thank you for the review leahoahla, It is really great to recieve a review for an author I always check for updates for. rmpcmfan Thanks from the review, I changed up the Emily part a bit I hope you like it. Same goes for you 123a456e, Every review you leave makes me smile. It is nice to know people stick with my story. harmswife I don't know if you noticed ,but I am attempting to improve on that spot in my -Bellatrixlestrange. You're reviews are awesome. They always make me laugh. :) thank you! , Thank You for the review. It really motivated me to get this chapter written, and edited and posted.

As alway cm character not mine. I despise character death and adore reviews.  
ANANAN HP  
**Aaron Hotchner pov**

Madlien Prentiss is asleep on my couch. This had became a new normal. It has been this way since she came home from the hospital. She is afraid to climb the stairs. She will stare at them. perhaps contemplate trying to go up them. I know she is not ready. The effort it takes her to traverse down the stairs in the morning tells me this.

So every night I gently lift her from the couch, and every night her small body curls inward towards me. Maddie grabs her hair with one hand in her sleep. Emily did that too.

As I lift Maddie up I notice she is still far lighter than the average 14 year old girl.

Before Maddie was taken with my son she had not had a large appetite now the little appetite she had was gone. The portions I gave her were about the same size as Jack's only unlike my son even dessert did not tempt her.

The nightmares had yet to come for Maddie. Her pain medication seemed to keep them at bay. Madlien Prentiss is going to have nightmares. There is no doubt about that.

Her doctor is concerned about her weight. I am more concerned with the extreme dislike of cold water she had developed. Maddie seems most annoyed by her sprained ankle".

After I carry her to bed. I pull out my laptop. School will be starting in a week or two. It is necessary to find a respected school that will allow her to attend.

About two hour later, as I was filling out the application for Vincit Preparatory. My phone began trilling. "Hello?" I answered.

"Aaron, can you put Madlien on the phone?" My Ex-wife requested. annoyance and frusteration evident in her voice.

I ran my hand over my face as I responded. "She is sleeping. What do you need?"

"Jack had another nightmare. He wants to talk with Madlien." Hayley informed me. I sighed I wanted to give Jack the comfort he requested. I also did not wish to wake Maddie. She would not be angry at having her sleep interrupted for Jack I knew. I also know her body is still healing. It simply needs rest.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked. I heard Hayley huff then hand the phone over to Jack.

"Daddy..." He spoke quietly. I could hear the fear dangling in his voice.

"Hey buddy, you know how when you not feeling good and it is extra important you get your sleep?" I began talking to my son.

At his mumbled "yeah" I continued to explain why I didn't want to wake her up for him.

"That is how Maddie feels right now. So she needs lots of sleep." I explained to him.

"Is Madda kay?" He asked me. This gave me a good idea of what his nightmare had been about.

"Buddy, Maddie is okay, She is asleep upstairs in the room across from yours." I informed him.

"D'You check under the bed?" He asked me. I smiled at his question. Jack still believed monsters hid under the bed. He didn't think that monsters were people despite what he had seen.

Yes, Buddy I double checked!" I reassured him.

"I come over and giver hug in the morning?" He asked me.

"Of course Buddy, I will even come and get you!" I informed him. Tomorrow is Hayley's day to have our son, but this is a special circumstance. She will have to understand. "I love you Buddy. You have to go to bed unless you want the sun to come out before you fall asleep." I sent him back to bed.

Emily had originally thought of that one night when Jack had persistently been asking to go play outside late one night. Emily had explained to him that if he didn't sleep with the sun. It would take longer for him to grow big and strong like his daddy.

"I havta go to bed now daddy! love you!"He informed me as I heard him switch the phone back to Hayley.

"You couldn't wake her up!" Hayley shouted over the phone.

I calmly replied. "No Maddie needs her sleep. She is still healing"

"So is our son!" Hayley retorted. "Since when does some strange girl who claims to be an old co worker's daughter mean more to you then your son!" She demanded to know.

No longer trying to hide my anger I let it seep into my voice. The voice I was using now was barely a step above the the one I threatened serial killers with. This side of me I kept hidden from my Ex-wife. "Maddie IS EMILY'S daughter! Emily was a respected co worker and a close friend." I spoke my voice deadly calm.

"Maddie Saved our son's life. She was injured seriously in the process." My voice remained calm before it lowered and became louder. " Taking that as light as you are taking it is wrong!" I informed her my voice booming over the phone.

I heard Hayley speak. " You're right. I am sorry. Directing my anger at an injured little girl... There is no excuse for that." It sounded like she genuinely regretted her words.

I felt my shoulders slump in defeat. "I know Hayley" I assured her." I will swing by around nine to let Jack see Maddie." I know Hayley wouldn't argue. She already said something she would and should regret.

Hayley's actions next reminded me how for a good portion of my life I had loved this woman. It allowed me to keep the respect I now held for her as the mother of my child. " If Jack would like he can spend the day with the two of you." she offered.

"I think that is a good idea... Good night Hayley."

After I hung up a continued filling out the application for the high school. I also learned where to take Maddie to take the placement tests.

**With Emily**

Emily Prentiss swung punches repeatedly at the punching bag. One..Two ...One Three ..Four. She counted the slam of her fists to the hard leather.

Emily had nothing against the sack she was attacking with such vehemence. If she was being honest she wasn't more than irritated with agent Kenderson either. Despite, having slammed the door in his face.

The rage in Emily's eyes actually was caused by her physical therapist. It was not really his fault either Emily was aware. However for now, she chose to blame the messenger who carries bad news.

Her original reaction to this news had not been the blind rage that she now held. It had been a clenching of her stomach and a burning in her eyes. Imagine the crushing defeat a bowler might feel after bowling a 299. After coming so close to the Perfect game. Take that defeat and anger and magnify it by seven thousand. If you can do that, then maybe you will understand how Emily felt towards the news that she would be unable to fly. That she had to wait longer than the originally planned flight home to see her baby.

Emily Prentiss was forgivable by nature. Despite what she saw day in and day out she believed in the good. She believed that injustices get balanced out. Unfortunately ,Emily also believed that sometime the universe decided to perform a cruel joke. That sometimes she was a puppet used for a grander entities entertainment. Akin to a soap opera.

Emily was not weak. She would return to her daughter this much she was sure of the only question left is how fast can she get there.


	19. Chapter 19

HI, I am back. If you like psych you may want to check out my crossover. On other notes my school came back into session so updates will be sporadic. This also means I will be writing for a few of my school clubs as well so all the time I have won't be spent on this.

Thank you for the review rumor. williams, I agree it is , yay! A new reader thanks for the review! Lizzabet, I hope she gets home soon too.;). Same goes for you 123a456e, thanks for being such a consistent reviewer. Thanks Red lighting. Leahoahla, I didn't originally intend it as a hint, Don't let me stop you from updating though..;).  
Please review I have yet to own any TV shows soo...

I stood in front of a class. I shifted my weight as I smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in my mostly Navy blue plaid skirt. The other students seem so much larger than me. This made no sense. They are all around my age.

That is why I am in this class. I tested an abnormality, which is what the woman who had a high scratchy voice and smelled of smoke said. Her eyebrows had been left brunette despite the bleach blond, She had informed Hotch ,and no matter where I am placed it will be trial and error. What a calming confidence boost for my first day of school.

Hotch thought it would be best to place me in 9th grade, with other kids my age. He also thought sending me to a school that had a course I have yet to learn made sense. That is how I ended up here at Vincit Prep.

I smile at the curious gaze of my classmates as I sit where the teacher tells me. It had taken five days for my application to go through. There is a large waiting list, but with my grade eight test scores and a request from Agent Strauss I had been accepted fairly quickly.

The next three periods were neat. The teachers taught with more patience then I had ever been taught with. At lunch I sat with a large group of girls as I forced down my sandwich and carrots. The rest of my lunch was optional.

The lunch conversation was hardly interesting. The course I had never taken before was called Humane Letters. We read a classical book and discussed it. It was interesting. We discussed how issues facing society in history still remained now.

My first day of school was uneventful. After school I was tackled by sweet little Jack Hotchner. After regaining my balance I lifted him up in my arms. Ignoring the slight protest of my ribs, I shifted him onto my hip as I planted a kiss on his cheek. Jack's hand fisted together behind my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder. " Love you Madda" he mumbled into my shoulder.

With that I stepped away from the locker assigned to me. I made my way to the front office. This was where I would meet Hotch.

I found him speaking with a light brown haired teacher. With Jack still on my hip I walked up to the pair. It was the teacher her voiced her acknowledgement first. "Hello, You must be Maddie. My name is Ms. Jenny." She introduced herself.

I gave her what she would see as an easy smile. "I'd shake hands, but mine are full" I replied. I made sure my stance was relaxed. Never! Do I want someone to see me this uncomfortable. Especially in something as everyday as this. She gave me a small smile.

" That's alright I'll see you tomorrow." She replied before rushing off with a polite nod to Hotch.

As I walked to Hotch's SUV, I focused on not thinking. I did not want to think about the paper my class had been assigned to write. Once in the car, We drove to Garcia's house.

JJ and Garcia gushed over my uniform. Jack clung to me as Morgan teased Reid. While Hotch fielded another call from Hayley. I attempted to tune out his angry retorts to whatever Hayley was saying.

I rocked Jack back and forth in effort to soothe him as his father's conversation became more irritated. I winced as I became the topic Hayley brought up to fight over. I sighed apparently Hayley did not like how attached her son had become towards Emily Prentiss 's daughter.

I rolled my eyes as Jack tensed and hugged me tighter. I placed a kiss on his forehead. Ever since we had been taken any irritation detected in any voice directed at anyone frightened Jack. I know exactly how he feels. I am just better at hiding it, The ball of fear that turns ruthlessly in my stomach.

Garcia called everyone to dinner. After everyone was seated, Garcia turned to me." You my Mini tall dark and gorgeous are going to love this dinner!" she beamed. I looked down at the small bowl put in front of me. "I present to you Garcia the amazing's Taco-Salad!" She informed me.

I lifted my fork and took a few bites. The food did not taste bad so I ate everything put in the bowl. Once I was finished I didn't feel overstuffed as I normally did. So I decided I would force a second helping down. My stomachs felt like I had over eaten far too much. However, Garcia was beaming and the rest of the team smiled as I ate the salad. It was worth the stomach ache.

About two hours later I tapped my pencil against the paper. I am supposed to write an essay declaring whether or not fear and hope define a personality.

I titled my paper. _**And Then There is Me.**_  
_Every moment someone has fears , every moment there is hope as well. How can the two coincide? When one is so drastically different than the other. They just do. Your hopes and your fears are supposed to shape you. I never held that to be true. Hope and Fear, are just part of a larger category. _

_My greatest hope is to have been shaped most by the first five years of my life. My reason for this hope is because, if this held true, I would most resemble my mother. My mom is easily the strongest person I ever met. She was prepared to raise me on her own. My father was killed two weeks after my birth. I hold the theory that the values instilled in me are the values I learned before I was five._

_The time I learned the most was from the age of six to thirteen. During that time I learned you cannot always click your heels and go home, despite how you long to. When I was eight I started to learn that consequences hurt, and sometimes someone would hurt you but, people don't always save you. When I was nine I realized trying to get home to my mom only ever caused more hurt. The most important lesson I learned during that time comes from when I was ten. I learned then what it was to protect someone younger than me._

_During that time of my life I lived in fear. This year things have really turned around for me. I still miss my mom, but now, Somehow I still have a family. Agent Hotchner is the closest thing to a father I ever knew. Derek Morgan is the big brother I always had to be. He would threaten the army if my safety was on the line. I have a loyal friend in Spencer Reid. JJ has helped me more than I ever could've imagined. Dave Rossi invited me into the family. Penny Garcia makes it her days mission to make every one of us smile. I get butterflies in my stomach when I talk to a guy I like. A few months ago the idea of attending school was a distant dream for me. I have a baby brother. Sweet innocent little Jack. He gives me "His biggest hugs" every time I see him._

_I lived a fair portion of my life in a mixture of fear and hope. If I could go back and talk to myself during that time. I would never lie. I would never tell myself that I would stop missing my mama.I would tell that frightened young girl. Everything will be okay. I would tell her that the life she dreams of is possible. I would hug her tell her, to hang on. Inform her, Despite what she believes life doesn't have to hurt. I would let her know, The jolt of adrenaline filled fear that takes over her body when those men walk into the room, does not shape her. I would promise her that the pain from being tossed about and kicked or punched to the floor day in and day out, It doesn't get to define her. The lock on the door she loathes the sound of, does not win._

_After being so acquainted with fear. My hypothesis is that fear in no way defines you. My family taught me that. I am a family now. I have a little brother who looks up to me. There is too much that I have to only be described by my fear and hopes. In the end though the reason fear is not a defining characteristic is simple fear doesn't get to win._

**So Humane letters is a real class. If you are familiar with it, please do not be offended I realize this type of assignment would be more of a my first essay type of assignment. Also Vincit Prep is very loosely based of a real school the curriculum is similiar and the size is similiar but that is it. I like the idea of the school but, a waiting list would not be waved because of agent strauss. The students I will introduce do not actually exist at all. They are characters. I can not stress that enough. If this school seems eerily similar to your school please do not be offended. The name is slightly different. More on her school will be used take this as the disclaimer this is not a real school. The people I mention will not exsist.**

**Now that I have hounded my point in please drop me a review. :) Vincit prep not real just similar none of what is said should be taken as my opinion on the school it is based on off and none shall be taken as complete truth either.**


	20. Chapter 20

Emilys pov.  
" I don't care if I'm not ready to return to field duty! Can I fly?" I demanded of Grant. He rubbed his hand over his hair, but said nothing for awhile. I tried again "can I go home?"  
Grant reached forward to hug my wich resulted in a rather loud slap to his face. He sighed as he stepped back. "Yeah, you can fly."  
I smiled in victory my baby girl would be there. She is fourteen now. On november 19th she'll be fifteen , and I'll be there for it.  
" but Em" Grant continued. "We could get you back in top shape return to yourself as if nothing happened."  
I looked around the hotel room I was sick of. I looked at the picture of my team I found on the internet. I saw Aaron , who was staring straightfaced at the crowd of reporters. I saw my self with JJ and Rossi waiting for Hotch to come of.I saw Morgan and Ried bickering with each other. Hotch had let them have it for being unproffesional in front of public eyes. He had secretly been amused. I looked at my betrayer. " Take me home now, unfreeze all my accounts and have your men get my things out of storage. I want my apartment ready for me when I get home." I commanded.  
Grant nodded "of course ,Em, The jet will be here in two days then it will be another two days flight home. I realized where I was when he said this. It was the unamed base and prison my team used to work out of.  
"How is Jake? " I asked him.  
Grant smiled at me" He's good in 2nd grade now." I smiled in return. As I forced my own tears back.  
I tried to laugh it off." Feels like I should be saying the same for Maddie, but..." okay so laughing it off doesn't work when you start crying. " I'm sorry" I apologized.  
Grant didn't seem to know what to do. Finally he pulled me into a hug. " They found her you'll get to see her in four short days that isn't so bad.  
I could feel myself nodd. Four long days I thought. I will be home on november 12th  
Going into Maddies Pov  
Both occupants of the Hotchner apartment were awoken by the shrill ringing of the telephone.  
Finally Aaron Hotchner stumbled out of bed to answer it.  
A moment later he was running back up the stairs phone to ear to confer with Maddie. As he entered her room he was shocked to see her ready to leave. "Hayley we'll be there in twenty."  
Jack Hotchner paced in small circles as he waited for Madda. He had another nightmare the night before and didn't want to wait to see her.  
Hayley watched her son pace. As she reread a document for work. It was going to be a long day.  
Hayley took out her calendar and drew a green squiggly line through September 26th Jack had a nightmare. She wrote on it.  
It was a relief when the doorbell rang.  
Madeline pov  
" Oops " Jack's voice resonated through the air as a glass of Orange juice toppled over landing sideways the orange liquid dripped threateningly off the table drip, drop,drip drop,drip drip. The clock ticked mercilessly, tick tock tick tock tick tick telling me Haley was indeed late for work. I only knew this because I had been aware of the plans to drop Jack off at the BAU where I would've gone out to get Jack and bring him safely past the guards. This morning however Jack had begged to see me, and Hayley hadn't wanted her time with her son cut short. So I was now at her house and Hayley was already late enough for work as it was before the orange juice had toppled over.

My heart beat sped up as Hayley exclaimed in exasperation. At jack. Jack's lower lip popped out and I could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes at the slightly frustrated tone hayley was using. Unbidden a different little boy and a different glass of orange came back to haunt my mind.

My stomach dropped as I stood up. Carefully placing myself in between Jack and his mother. "He didn't mean to I defended him" The hair on the back of my neck hadn't raised and Hayley didn't have the slightly crazed out for blood and pain and ever so willing to transfer a punishment expression I might've been expecting. Hayley just seemed to be confused "Leave him be it was an accident" I ordered injecting as much authority as I could into my voice. It really wasn't much.  
I jumped as Jacks little hands brushed my back I turned to acknowledge him. He just gave me a smile.  
"Madda what'er you doing?" He asked with nothing but curiosity at finding himself being shielded from his mom by me. I tried to give him a reasonable answer...but there simply wasn't one.

"I..I am ..I " I stumbled with my words finally I just blurted out a hurried "Sorry!" and ran for the guest bedroom shutting and locking the door.

Once I was shut safely behind a locked door kinda an oxymoron for me, the memory of the spilled orange juice and Benny came flying to mind.

I was back in that room the door was locked and Benny was curled into a ball beneath light blonde hair tickling my chin. Chester sat dejectedly across from me. "That was stupid you know? He scolded me as Benny cried even harder at the anger he heard in Chester's voice. I merely rolled my eyes as I settled myself against the wall in attempt to sooth my throbbing arm. Having you shoulder dislocated then snapped back in place did that.

Chester stared at me in awe as I laughed at his reaction. "What would you rather benny be punished? all he did was drop plastic cup filled with orange juice that was for all of us!" I pointed out.

"Hey I'm hungry!" he snapped at me. I didn't dignify that with a response. It was colder than normal in the room as a punishment to chester for talking back during a school lesson. A moment later Benny wakes up and comes to sit in my 's painful but I don't say anything because he is so little and I can remember how comforting my moms lap was when I was younger.

I must of winced or griminanced because suddenly benny is being lifted off of me and chester is pulling me towards him.I let out an involuntary gasp of shock and pain when he accidently jars my injured arm. Immediately he removes his hands with a surprised "I'm sorry!" before he is settling himself on the wall next to me. He is then pulling me against his chest gently using my less injured was 17 when I was 11. The moment he turned 18 he was gone. he had been taken from his family when he was 14 and I was 9. "we'll get out of this Madds." He assured me.  
When Howard came into to continue my punishment. This one for arguing and defending benny the room seemed to still as I was yanked away from Chester and tossed ruthlessly into a wall. To my shock howard only kicked y midsection twice before stopping surprised I sat at up I was expecting to be beaten into unconsciousness. In actuality Howard was grabbing a screaming Benny "No please" I shouted Chester grabbed me to prevent me from repeating the same mistake I had made earlier after the juice had spilled. "Let me go" I shouted to him.  
Chester held me back. As the door shut with a click of the lock "Let me go!' I shouted in vain at Chester. We struggled Chester holding me back against my will at the same time trying not to jar any injuries.

A gunshot echoed through the house we were in. My legs lost the strength to hold be. As the strong barrier Chester had been providing against my freedom dropped in shock.  
My crash land to the ground was ignored and not recognized by either of us as we held our breath afraid to make a sound in fear of covering the one sound we desperatley wanted to this point that sound would have been anything a cry of pain a giggle it didn't matter. The sickening silence only broken by the awful scuffling we could hear did nothing to comfort us.

I had been in this wretched situation for years. Chester had recently joined me. I had given thought to the idea of pain and risk of injury. I had recognized the possibility of never leaving this captivity or seeing my mom again, but never had I at the age of eleven pondered ceasing to exsist as my father had. suddenly what little sat in my stomach came lurching up Benny was gone. Daddy look after him I thought.

I don't know what came of Benny if they ever found his body or if he was still considered a missing child. All I know was that what happened to Benny was a punishment for me. when Kevin was brought in to replace Benny I never said anything. I comforted him , but I never fought back. I would ask politely that I take his punishment ,but if they said no I let it happen.  
By then it was just me. Chester had long since been taken away. I couldn't bring myself to look him up either, once I had my freedom.

Other kids came and went but I never befriended them the way I had chester.

After a few weeks they decided they didn't like Kevin and he was taken away in the same manner as Chester.  
I don't want to think or talk about this. I don't want to see what Hayley and Hotch and even Jack would think of me if they knew what I had done. I should have known better. It really is as simple as that.  
I should have been calmer and more behaved. I should've been able to protect Benny. He trusted me, gave me the same trust Jack does.

Suddenly the door jingles. I find myself diving for the corner and covering my ears. It's a while before someone manages to get my door open.  
Big hands grab my shoulder. I let out an ear piercing scream. The hand don't move and I slam myself into the corner. "Let me go, please m sorry!" I plead. My voice breaks as a sob racks my body.  
Pulling away won't work there's nowhere for me to go. I miss my mama. Oh god is she going to cry at night for me like she does for daddy? I don't want to make mama cry!  
It's happening, I'mma join Benny. "Please let me be! " I shouted.  
Hey, sweetie! You are okay, Maddie? Can you hear me? You are okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're fine." A voice broke through my horrified thoughts." Maddie, sweet girl, I need you to look at me. Everything is okay, just listen to me. I promise you're alright." It seemed to plead with me.  
I decided what was being said sounded pleasant so I obeyed the instructions. My lost gaze focused onto the kind brown eyes. "That's it, don't look away." Hotch tells me. Shame, wells in my stomach.  
How could I ever compare Hotch and Hayley to those monsters?" I'm sorry" I apologize. To whome I don't know  
AN  
Hey I am back. I don't really watch cm anymore but plan on continueing this story. I am a huge psych fan though so if you like psych check out my crossover. Thanks for the review criminal minds fan it's awsome to get a knew reader, misaerie 13 , thanks! hotch should adopt her I am so glad you got that feeling! its exactly what I was going for :). 123a456e yay thanks for continueing to read hope you like the emily here. Leahloahla, always willing to review and read! thank you and I can't wait to see where you go with working progress ;). Sorry for the long wait, but school has been crazey, and will continue to be. please enjoy  
I am an hper and I love psych now... but this story will not have character death. And I do not own the cm characters. grant kenderson is mine along with maddie. other characters you recognize not soo much.  
please drop me a review I really appreciate them.


End file.
